


Danganronpa Oneshots (all four games and the anime)

by supremeoverlordofice



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordofice/pseuds/supremeoverlordofice
Summary: Mainly ship related but I'll do whatever is requested lolno smut lol sorryRequests are OPEN
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hanamura Teruteru/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 121
Kudos: 325
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	1. Request page

**Author's Note:**

> sksksks

hi everyone i'm tenko🥰  
leave requests here  
please don't request anything including m1k4n because she's a trigger  
(a few early chapters include her because she wasn't a trigger at the time they were written)  
don't request nsfw because i won't do it, but i'm open to any aus as long as it's not spicy


	2. guilt | naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst warning lol 
> 
> this might just be the worst thing i've ever written, but have it anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind critiques heavily appreciated!!  
> Takes place after the second trial in THH  
> slight spoilers???

,,why did you do it?"

no reply.

,,togami. answer me."

still no reply. he didn't look up from his book.

,,togami!"

he finally looked up.

,,i have already explained myself, have I not?"-he said, cold as always.

,,i don't want to-"

he closed his book and put it on the table calmly. then he blew out the candle, so that the only light source in the library was the one from the counter on the other side of the room. 

,,uh, togami-san?"

,,i'm done here."

,,what do you mean?"

,,i'm done reading. weren't you thought to clean up after yourself after you finish getting service at a public place so other peoole can get the same experience?"

,,i suppose..."

makoto wasn't exactly happy with his reply. he was confused about him messing with the evidence of the murder, and maybe even upset. but he liked to and wanted to spend time with byakuya. he didn't know how to express it an an acceptable way, however. And that bugged him a lot.

byakuya stopped halfway on his way out, however, and this caught makoto by suprise. he looked at him questionably, raising his eyebrow.

,,togami..?"

,,yes?"

,,that explanation wasn't valid."

,,drop it."

,,but-"

,,drop it, naegi. i'm serious."

makoto felt a sudden rush of confidence flow through his body, and before he knew it he was standing close to byakuya, barely an inch between them and looking up at him with what he assumed was rage at first.

byakuya didn't seem to bothered with it, it took lots of his might not to smile. he grabbed the shorter boy by the collar and pulled him up for a kiss.

it wasn't very long, 3 seconds at most. byakuya was the one to pull away, too, since makoto was too shocked to do anything really, so she just stared at him for good five seconds before speakjng. 

,,why... what..?"

byakuya didn't say anything, but he barely held in a laugh. makoto noticed that, and he could feel the blush creeping up his face. 

,,don't laugh at me! why did you do that?"

,,kiss you?"

,,yes!"

he was getting more embarassed just by him mentioning it again, and byakuya was enjoying it way too much. 

,,because i wanted to." 

it was a simple answer, but again, like many other times, makoto didn't feel fully satisfied with his answer. 

,,and i want to do it again. if you do not mind, that is."

makoto felt so hot it was almost unbearable. maybe he did want to kiss byakuya again. but so many thoughts were going through his head.

fukawa, killing game, komaru, kirigiri, killing... 

byakuya was good at reading people, and even though he didn't show it, makoto's silence got him worried. did he do the wrong thing? he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. maybe he doesn't even like bo-

,,yes please. i would too, uh... like... to kiss you again."

by the time he finished that sentence, it was so quiet that byakuya could barely hear him, but he was sure. he wanted to forget about everything that was going on just for a little bit, and spending time with this boy was exactly what he needed to do that.

byakuya was taken aback only for a slight moment, but he quickly regained his confidence and leaned in to kiss him again. this time, makoto wasn't so hesitant and suprised, so he returned the kiss. 

byakuya made a mental note to remember this moment. jt's not very often that he gets to feel this sort of way in the situation they're in. as they both pulled away for breath, he smiled at the brown haired boy, and makoto smiled back.

the oh so serious byakuya togami can smile? 

he's definitely going to tease him about it later. 

the door on the other side of the library opened quietly. they couldn't see who it was, but makoto was hoping that it's not toko. anyone but toko.

byakuya gave him a quick eye sign that he was going to pretend like nothing ever happened, and footsteps from the door neared.

makoto felt a flash of guilt. he gets to kiss the boy he really likes, but what does ishimaru get? no, save the guilt for later. 

the footsteps finally stopped and in front of them appeared yasuhiro in his full glory. anyone but toko.

he asked byakuya something about asahina, probably if he knows where she is. makoto was way too nervous to make it out.

he felt a warm hand on his. he broke out of his thoughts and noticed that hagakure wasn't there. when did he leave?

,,loosen up a bit, okay? no one here is especially hateful towards-"

,,no, it's not like that. i just... fukawa. and ishimaru, and everyone who-"

,,don't worry about that. it's not your fault. it's anyone's but yours."

makoto has never seen byakuya speak so softly before. looks like he's gonna have to get used to it. he isn't complaining, tbough.  
more material to tease the unbreakable, cold facade that byakuya puts on in front of everybody.

,,thank you, togami. it really means a lot to me."

,,anytime. and i think being so formal with me is not necessary anymore. first names are for the close, right?"

he nodded, and followed behind byakuya to the library door. ,,loosening up" isn't half bad, now that he's tried it. he even got to kiss his favorite jerk. twice.


	3. tray | akane x mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is for the person who requested this pairing! i absolutely loved writing this, the ship is adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure how romancy you wanted it, so i did it medium. i hope you like it, i'd be happy to write a sequel to this one honestly

Reckless is a word that many people would use to describe Akane Owari. However, Akane preferred brave over that one, for various reasons. Mostly because coach Nekomaru often told her that being brave is the most important, and she wanted to make him proud.

She knew that Nekomaru wouldn't be pleased with what she had in mind right now, but she was way too bored to think rationally, so she just said fuck it and sneaked a lunch tray out of the cafeteria when Teruteru wasn't looking. Most of her classmates were eating lunch right now, so she should be fine, as long as Yukizome doesn't pass by. 

,,she's probably making out with the buff security guy she's always around anyways."

She forgot about everything else on her mind, and adrenaline rushed throughout her whole body. She suddenly felt like she could fly over the whole school. Maybe sliding down a hill on a lunch tray isn't such a bad idea after all. She's a skilled gymnast, it's not like she can get hurt, right? Right.

Ignoring the amount of trouble she can get in if she gets caught, she stepped on the tray, but then she got an even better idea. Why not do it in a handstand? That's even more extreme and fun, and she sure can hold a handstand for a while. 

The thought of Mikan's impressed face, like that time when sne did seven summersaults in a row on the rooftop of Komaeda's house at his birthday party, erased any fear of getting hurt. If she's lucky enough, someone will take a photo and Mikan will see. Just the thought made her heartbeat increase in speed very dramatically. 

She quickly tucked her shirt in and made sure she was wearing shorts underneath that skirt. Wouldn't wanna flash anyone. Swiftly, she turned upside down, standing on her hands, and then took a step, standing on the tray completely. She made sure her balance was good enough, and then she pushed.

She felt the tray sliding down underneath her and it was incredibly hard to keep balance. She knew she was going to fall any moment but she didn't care. She was having a good time, and it took some strength not to scream her lungs out, just because of pure excitment and feeling of freedom. 

The tray was slowing odwn and her arms were starting to ache. All of the positive feelings started fading away when she noticed someone was standing way to close to her for her to stop in time, just at the bottom of the hill. She quickly yelled at the person to move out of the way, but they only noticed her when she yelled, and not before that.

Because of the lack of concentratin, one og her arms gave out. She was about to fall and break herself real bad, but then ahe decided that it's way better for the tray to break, than for her bones. However, she didn't want to look like a fool in front of whoever that person was. She didn't have much time to think, maybe a mere moment, so she did her best to kick with her leg and remaining arm into an aerial, and the tray was left sliding down very fast.

Her method to seem cool didn't really work out, however, because she ended up in a rose bush, face flat to the ground, filling her mouth up with dirt. She quickly spit it out, since it tasted gross and was about to get up, when she heard a crash, and then a very familiar yelp, and then finally a thud.

That's when she decided to never get up from that bush. Yup, she's staying there forever, with bits of dirt in her mouth. Because if that was who she thought it was, it's not good at all.

,,H-h-hey, are you ok-kay over there?"

Yup. It's definitely who she thought it was. For a moment there, she considered pretending to be passed out. But then, she remembered how clumsy Mikan actually is. Poor girl is probably on the ground in an even worse position than she is right now. That's why she decided to have some balls, as coach Nekomaru would say, and get up to check on her.

,,All good! Sorry about the-"

It's funny how right she was. In front of her was Mikan Tsumiki in her full glory, laid out on her back withher skirt barely covering her up and the tray stuck to her shoelqce.

If it was anyone else, she would have laughed. But since it was Mikan, she blushed hard. She tried to keep it a secret, having a soft spot for her clumsy classmate. She liked to be friendly with everyone, but she couldn't help but scare Hiyoko away whenever her bullying got too far. Mikan was a kind girl, always taking care of others. She couldn't just let it slide. And, she had just a tiny tiny crush on her. 

,,Eeeeeek..! P-please, don't look at me! Ah, this is so embarassing!"

,,But... Don't you need help?"

,,Y-yes, but-"

,,Hey it's okay! Here, I'll help you out!"

She slowly regained her cool, and helped Mikan get up. Mikan straightened her skirt out and looked down. That's when Akane noticed a little bruise on her forehead, and another one on her knee.

,,Ah, shit. The tray did that, right?"

,,W-what do you-...Oh. Heh, I didn't even notice. It's nothing."-she said, shrugging and smiling sweetly. Akane felt her heart beat just a bit faster. 

,,Uh... Akane?"

,,What's up?"

,,Your head..."

She looked at her confused, and then touched her head just where her hairline started. It was wet, and when she looked down, her fingers were red.

,,Holy shit... Guess I fell pretty hard."

,,Um... I can c-clean it for you. O-onlyifyouwanttothoughi-"

,,You would really do that?"-Akane said, way softer than she was planning to.

,,Y-yeah. Of course I would. I'd do anything for friends from class."-Mikan said, calming down a bit and smiling again.

friends from class? huh.

,,Thank you so much, Mikan! Ya'r the best!"-she replied, following her to the nurse wing of the school.

,,Eeeeek!!? N-no one has ever said something so nice to me!"

Again, for the milionth time today, Akane felt her heart flutter. 

***

Luckily, they didn't run into anyone in particular on their way. And once they got there, Mikan got to work immediately. It suprised Akane how skilled she was while cleaning her forehead, nowhere near the clumsy girl she usually was.

,,Uh... A-akane?"- Mikan suddenly spoke while running a piece of cotton over her wound.

,,Mm?"

,,How did you even... end up upside down on a lunch tray?"

,,...oh... Well, I guess I'm just a bit stupid. I was bored, so my dumb ass thought it was a good idea to-"

,,I don't think it was that stupid."

,,N-no?"

It wasn't often that Akane was caught off guard. Yet, with Mikan around, it happened a lot.

,,Well, I don't like the fact that you could have gotten seriously hurt, but... I think it was pretty cool, that you could do that."

She got up to throw away the cotton piece and get a band-aid.

,,You really think so?"

,,Mhm. I think you're super cool."-she replied, smiling, and placing a hello kitty bandaid on Akane's forehead.

,,I think that you patching people up and helping everyone is super cool too, Mikan."-she said, and even though she wasn't planning it, it felt like the right thing to say in the moment.

,,R-r-really?!"

,,Yup! Don't listen to what Hiyoko, or anyone else says. You're amazing."

Mikan wanted to thank her, but she wasn't used to compliments and she had no idea how to accept them properly. Akane didn't mind, though.

She made Mikan smile, more than once today. And the feeling was amazing. Maybe she should slide on lunch trays more often.

She wanted to make Mikan smile more often, too. Poor girl always looked so nervous, and like she needed a big hug. And Akane would be more than happy to give her one.

None of them said anything to wach other when they walked out of the nursery holding hands. However, they both knew.


	4. not jelaous at all | byakuya x kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda random but could you maybe write some roommates AU Togami x Ouma? There's almost no content for this rarepair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so u didn't specify if you wanted them to date or just be roommates but-  
> i feel like they would make a great couple so i made them boyfriends jxjxjdkd
> 
> also i feel like byakuya wouldn't be the one to talk about feelings either but i also feel like since i made them older that he would mature into a great boyfriend for kokichi so ignore the bit that is kinda ooc  
> i had so much fun writing this!!!

Byakuya Togami was a difficult person to catch off guard, and he was pretty proud of that. The cold facade he has built over the years did him good in many ways, and he's learnt to keep it up in front of most people. Especially ones like old Toko Fukawa or anyone else who was too nosy and up in his personal space.

The facade didn't work on everyone, though. People that were close to him new full well that he wasn't exactly what he seemed, and that he could, in fact,love someone other than himself. 

His boyfriend knew that too, but sometimes even he had his doubts. It was hard for him to accept than Byakuya wasn't the one for lots of PDA, and even though he understood why, and he loved him the way he was, he would easily get jelaous more and more often. Especially now that Byakuya spent most of his time either studying, or with his old classmates from Hope's Peak.

As Kokichi was thinking about what he wanted for dinner and not focusing on his notes that he was supposed to be reading, he heard the lock of their dorm click and the door creak open. He knew that it was Byakuya just by the sound his footsteps. He eagerly got up from his table and ran to the hallway. He thought about just how lucky he was to have his boyfriend also be his roommate, especially that they were studying very different things.

He got to the hallway and saw Byakuya putting his shoes away. He ran up to him, hugging him around the waist with a very happy yell of ,,Gami-chan!!!".  
Byakuya knew how whiny Kokichi could be, but he also noticed how he seems off today. That's why he decided to be sweet to him. Maybe he's an idiot, but he's cute. 

,,Hey. I told you not to call me that. But it seems like you missed me, so I'll let it slide."-he said, smiling down at his boyfriend and stroking his hair gently.

,,Only a little bit."-Kokichi replied, nuzzling his head into his cheast even further. 

Byakuya was about to ask him how his day was, but then he realized that they're still in the hallway part of the room. He took Kokichi's hand to lead him to the bed to cuddle or the table to talk, but then he saw what looked like a whole mountain of blankets in the middle of the room.

He looked at Kokichi as if to ask what the hell that was, and Kokichi decided to go rat mode yet again and pretend he didn't notice. 

,,Kokichi."

,,Yeeees?"

,,What is this?"

,,Oh that? It's a fort."-he said and threw himself into it, slowly crawling underneath a blanket supported by two chairs.

,,Kokichi just... why?"

,,Stop asking stupid questions, dummy! Come and join me, I won't ask twice. Or you'd rather spend time with Fukawa and Naegi..." 

He said that last part more to himself, not for Byakuya to hear, but of course he heard it. So he poked his head through the blankets to look at Kokichi properly.

,,What was that?"

,,What was what? Come on, I want to cuddle!"

,,Don't play dumb on me. I heard what you said about Fukawa and Naegi just now."

,,I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Fooo-ca-va."- he said, planting an innocent look on his face. Byakuya couldn't help but sigh.

,,You know they're just my friends, right?"

Kokichi kept his clueless look.

,,Hey, you're not actually jelaous, right?"-he continued, crawling in to lay next to him. He started to stroke his hair again in an attempt to make it easier for him to say how he felt.

,,Who, me? Nope! I don't know who those people are. You're hearing things."

,,Alright then."-he decided to drop it, for now at least. He wanted to spend some quality time with him, and stuff like this could lead into an argument. 

After a while of just laying down in the fort and enjoying each other's presence, Byakuya felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and saw a text from Naegi, asking him if he wanted to hang out with the rest of their class.

He thought for a moment. After Toko got a girlfriend and stopped being super weird around him, he actually felt comfortable with his old classmates. But he knew that it wasn't fair towards Kokichi.

,,Who's that, Gami-chan? Perhaps it's Toko!"- he said, as if he was a scientist who had just discovered some big secret.

,,No, it's- ... Wait, Kokichi. You are jelaous!"

,,Say what? You know I'd never be jelaous of that stupid, ugly, stinky, fat, ugly, stinky, bipolar cum dumpster like her! Even her hair stinks and it's ugly! Who even has purple hair anymore, that's just gross! Ugly, stinky whore! And me being jelaous of her? Maybe in a dream!"- as he got closer to finishing his sentence, he got more and more mad. Byakuya didn't know wheter to laugh or... be sorry.

,,Kokichi... holy hell. First of all, you have purple ha-"

,,It's the shade that makes it beautifully different from her poop colored one!"- he said, crossing his arms and pouting like an angry child.

,,I'm not even going to let you get started with Naegi... What's gotten into you? You said you didn't know anyone named-"

,,I'm NOT jelaous!"

,,Kokichi. What did we say about lying about our feelings?"

Byakuya felt like he was talking to a child, but with his roommate being the way he is, he was in a way. Kokichi looked away before speaking.

,,We said not to do it."

,,Yes, we did. But you're doing it right now, are you not? What happened to not knowing anyone named Fukawa?"

,,...that was just a lie."-he quietly said.

Byakuya let out a chuckle and tightened his arms around the smaller boy. 

,,It's okay. How long have you been feeling like that?"

,,Ever since she got her stupid stupid girlfriend and you started hanging out with her and Naegi and the tan girl more than with me."

,,You should have told me, you idiot!"

,,But I couldn't. I didn't want to be a manipulative controling boyfriend who's astrological sign is probably cancer and is just dating you for your daddy's money."

,,What even-"

,,That's what the magazine I might or might have not stolen from Kaede said about overly jelaous boyfrie-"

,,No. Shut up."

Once he looked at him a hit suprised for the sudden harshness and stopped rambling, Byakuya continued.

,,You're not being overly jelaous. It's okay. If you ever feel this way again, promise me that you'll tell me right away."

,,Well, okay. If you think so, Gami-chan, I promise!"- he said, his salty aura going away automatically.

,,Don't call me that."

,,That means you'll completely ditch your stupid friends and spend time with your one, only, beautifully amazing and smart roommate, riiiight?"- he continued, ripping off his choice of words from Miu and totally ignoring the nickname denial.

,,Yes, Kokichi. I'll spend time with you."

He smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Just as he was about to think how he may be a rat but being cute saves him from being thrown out the window, he jumped up from his arms and grabbed a pillow.

,,We can do fun roommate activities, like pillow fights and movies!"-he said excitedly, lightly throwing the pillow at Byakuya.

He smiled softly, and grabbed a pillow too.

,,You're on."

,,That's the spirit, Gami-chan!"

Let's just say that Kokichi definitely lost that pillow fight, just because of that stupid nickname.


	5. remember | kaede x ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do a Ryoma x Kaede scenario where they survive a killing game and Kaede deals with survivor’s guilt on the many deaths, especially Shuichi’s, who was falsely executed and Ryoma has to comfort her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad aajsjsjsjxkfkd   
> im so sorry if it seems rushed  
> its such a rarepair and i had lots of trouble with it sjdjxjck  
> its not a bad pair though, i'd happily write for them again  
> i hope it's at least a 4 out of 10 for you on the enjoyable scale

,,So...This... is it?"

No one said anything, since they were too mesmerized with what was around them. Kaede couldn't move. Her mind was blank. She could faintly hear Kaito yelling something and see Himiko and Gonta running towards him, and then into another alley, ignoring people booing at them and throwing things.

Kaede still couldn't move. She felt warmth on her hand, and then she finally came to her senses, at least a little bit. She noticed how Ryoma was pulling her along and following the others. They ran for a long time. It has even started raining at one point. 

Feeling rain drip on her skin was... refreshing. When was the last time she felt rain? 

,,Kaede?"

His voice pretty much broke her out of a trance, and she noticed how they weren't outside in the rain anymore. They were sitting in a cafe and the only people inside were the two of them and the employees. The employees weren't saying anything. Maybe they weren't fans of Danganronpa...

,,Where did everyone else go?"- she asked.

,,That's not important now, I-"

,,What do you mean it's not important?! With that attitude, everyone else died and..."

She realized how that came out and stopped halfway. She took aeep breath, and then looked back up at him and spoke.

,,I'm sorry, Yoma-kun. I just feel empty, but so full of anger, and guilt at the same time. I want to scream and cry and yell, but I can't... If I was stronger, Shuichi would be with us now, but..." 

She cracked a quiet chuckle before continuing.

,,Now I get how you felt when you said that you were just an empty shell. At least a little bit."-she finished, eyes teary and looking away from him, noticing a piano in the corner of the room.

Ryoma got up from his seat across from her and moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

,,I did say that, but you are forgetting something."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

,,I met you, remember? And then we got closer. And I felt like I had so much to live for all of a sudden. Even after seeing my motive video."

She didn't say anything, but he knew she appreciated it. He also knew that she felt the same for him. Butright now wasn't the time for that.

,,Why don't you play something? For their souls."

,,Huh?"

,,Shuichi always said how he wanted to hear you play, even after your lab got destroyed."

The piano was right there. She wanted to, but weren't the personalities all made up by Tsumugi? Still, she remembered everything from down there. Maybe she remembers how to play the piano.

She got up and sat at the stool.   
Clair de Lune by Masafumi Takada. That's what she promised Shuichi, after all.

While she was playing, it felt like she could talk to him in her mind. She knew it was silly, but there was so much left to say.

You didn't deserve to die.  
I told them not to vote for you, yet I voted with them.  
You were always there for me. Thank you.   
We were supposed to get out of there together.  
I ruined it all.  
But you'd want me to smile. I'm sure you would.  
This song is now yours.

She finished the song. She did remember. She remembered it really good. 

,,That was beautiful, Kaede. I'm sure Shuichi is so proud."

So what if he didn't believe that there was something after death? He'd say or do anything if it will make her feel better. 

,,Not only Shuichi."-he added.- ,,Everyone who died."

She made space for him on the piano bench and he sat next to her. She began to play again. For everyone this time.

She knew she'll need lots of time to accept it. And to mourn everyone. But he was there for her. Kaito, Himiko and Gonta were, too. She'll have to ask him to take her to them, later. Once the rain stops.

From now on every song she played was for them. For everyone who died, and everyone who survived. For Ryoma. Even Tsumugi, even though she hated every fiber of her being for making them go through it all.

She'll get through it, with Ryoma's help. He was always there for her. And he, as if he could hear her thoughts, hugged her tighter. He would always comfort her. Even forever, if she needed.


	6. beautiful | angie x kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad. I had a bad day, and its 1am now, and I just started writing this weird cutesy cliche thing in my notes and here we are now  
> I hope you enjoy   
> I just needed something super fluffy to comfort myself after such a bad day   
> Also sorry if Angie is ooc, I don't like her a whole lot so it was kinda odd to write this  
> I hate her a little less now, so thank you for this request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone of yall wants my social media   
> i have an instagram and a tiktok for my cosplays   
> @zennpie on tt and @zenpiecos on ig  
> thank you for reading my work lol

,,Sure thing, Yonaga-chan! I'll let you draw me!"

Yeah, that's what her boyfriend said once she asked him if he would be a sweetheart and be her model for the day. However, as soon as they got into her science lab, Kokichi kept losing interest in being still and gaining interest in looking around at all the art she's created, or all the super cool art equipment.

,,Kokichi! Can you not stay in one position for at least an enough amount of time for me to finish my sketch?"

,,Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm completely still."

She gave him one of the looks she always gave him when he was being either an asshole or saying really obvious lies. He couldn't help but look down. He liked her so much, but she could be scary when she wanted to. It didn't stop him from complaining, though.

,,Come on, why do I have to-"

,,Because Atua said so."

Ah, yes, again with this ridiculous thing. Kokichi wasn't too educated on many religions, but he was respectful of them all. However, he found what he liked to call his girlfriend's obsession, very ridiculous. ,,Because Atua said so.", he imagined her cute voice say it.

He took a look at her while she was drawing. She was so beautiful, everything about her. Her hair, it looked so adorable styled the way it was. Her eyes were contrasting her skin tone with their pale color, and he thought they were stunning. Her skin had a beautiful tone to it, and it was so soft and smooth and pretty... The first thing that came to his mind when he thought about Angie, and he thought about her a lot, was how much he adored her beauty.

That wasn't the only thing he adored about her, however.  
Many might find her personality annoying, but he just loved it. He loved it when her eyes would light up and turn slightly darker when she talked about Atua, or her art, or anything she was passionate about. And she was so caring to him, she wanted to hear all about his organization.

He thought about how beautiful she looked while making her art. Even now, a while after he's confessed his feelings, and found out she felt the same, he couldn't stop admiring her from a far. She was so magnificent while focused on her passion, it gave him butterflies. So many butterflies.

He noticed her switch her position a bit, and the look in her eyes changed. He knew that meant she was doing shading, whatever that meant. He's watched her make art many times before, even when they weren't dating. And hell, it drove him so crazy in a special way. It made him want to watch even more.

It was so weird. He's never felt this way before. He wasn't complaining, it was just very confusing. 

,,And done! May Atua cherish the-"

,,Done already? Lemme see!"

Her speaking made him forget about everything he was thinking about and turn his attention to the paper she held in her hands. He noticed a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks.

,,It was very quick, indeed. So it may not be of best quality, but Atua has blessed it with his magic!" -she said, smiling.

She showed him the drawing. It looked just like him, in such a short time she made it so good. He was excited. He loved it so much he wanted to put it in a frame and hang it on the wall of his room. He would even tidy his room just for the drawing to have a nice sitting space. He would-

,,Kolichi... It appears that you are not saying anything? Do you, perhaps... not like it?"- she said, looking sad and embarassed. Maybe she should have taken her time, but he got so still and stared right at her all of a sudden, so she wanted to take the chance until he starts getting fidgety again.

,,Huh? Nope! I love it so much! I've never looked better!"-he cheered.   
He pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips before taking the drawing from her, folding it very gently and carefully and placing it into his pocket so he could frame it later.

,,Now, it's my turn!"-he grinned.

,,Your turn?"

,,My turn to draw you, silly. So sit back and relax. I'm going to create the biggest masterpiece ever!"

She smiled. He was just so cute! She took a seat on the stool that he was previously sitting on while he took her place at the artisnt spot, and started drawing.

Angie felt relief wash over her. She really thought he hated it for a second there. Atua wouldn't be happy. The purpose of her art is to bring joy, after all.

Kokichi on the other hand looked very focused again. He found it hard to capture all of her beauty onto just one drawing. He was trying really hard. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes and face, beautiful skin, beautiful delicate hands and everything else about her, even her aura, beautiful. He had no idea how to shade properly. He wanted color, because Angie was the embodiment of color. He really associated yellow with her, and not only because she was wearing it a lot.

She was so bright, like the sun. Yellow. Plus, she looked great in it. He grabbed some coloring pencils from a table and colored it all in, before turning the paper around to show it to Angie.

She was suprised. She expected a stick figure in a yellow jacket, but this definitely wasn't it. It was just so cute! Atua is proud, Atua's heart is doing summersaults out of happiness! Ah, no, that's just her heart.

It wasn't nearly as good as her art, but Kokichi actually had potential. She didn't see it coming, gut she loved the idea of teaching him basics of art. It made her feel tingly.

,,It is beautiful, Kokichi! I love it so much!"

She pulled him into a hug, and he was so happy. She hugged him all the time, but this felt so special. She was definitely adding this piece to her gallery, even though she's not the one who made it.  
She stared at the paper in adoration for a bit more before hugging him again. She's definitely going to teach him rules of drawing. He'll probably end up being even better than her eventually. He was a fast learner.

,,We should do this more often."-he whispered into her shoulder, snuggling more into her.

,,Indeed we should. Atua approves, so we might as well." 

She stroked his hair and thought of the next technique of art she could make his portrait in. Perhaps oil paints would suit him well.

And Kokichi just thought about her beauty again. Even her hugs scream beautiful. He just can't get enough of her.


	7. happy | tenko x rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro needs some reassurance, and tenko is there for him  
> kokichi is being a rat and shuichi is being an emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long just to write this short piece of trash ahhh  
> im just focusing on my finals rn but they're next week so i can relax and write some actual good stuff lol  
> also i love writing about tenko because i do aikido as well, i'm a brown belt so im using every oportunity to be a nerd about it haha

,,No! I'm not going to help any degenerate males! You should have watched while I was showing you!"

Tenko was teaching the rest of her friends Neo Aikido in her lab. That's what everyone's been doing for the past week. They wanted to bond by doing something related to everyone's talent, every day. And today was Tenko's turn.

,,Oh really? Not even Amami?"-Kokichi teased. 

Everyone else looked confused, and Tenko's face was the color of Himiko's hair. Rantaro stayed cool.

,,Well-... Nevermind, I guess."

Tenko then proceeded to help every boy except for Rantaro. Kokichi kept giggling every time he caught her gaze. He was totally gonna do this until everyone finds out. In a similar or not similar way that he did. That Tenko has a, i shit you not, a boyfriend! And that boyfriend is Rantaro Amami.

He walked in on Tenko holding his hand while he was saying something and he looked stressed. Idiots. They could have totally lied to him and said it was a best friend thing. Not that he would believe it, but it's way better than just going super red and stuttering like crazy.

He quickly got bored in his thoughts. Neo Aikido is boring as hell. And they were still going over basic movements and kicks. Not any techniques yet. Not even falls. That's why he decided to play a little trick.

,,Heey, Chabashira-chan! Could you help me out a little bit! I'm having trouble with this particular lever."-he cried out, hoping to get her to approach him.

She did, and while she was trying to show him how to do a kote gaeshi, on his own hand, he was looking at Rantaro with a smirk. He was totally trying to make him jelaous by holding his girlfriend's hand on purpose. 

He thought it was effective. He definitely noticed. God damn it, Tenko! Kote gaeshi hurt like hell when done correctly. 

,,Hey, earth to Oma! Do you understand now? Hey, degenerate male! You deaf or what?"

She did the wristlock harder. He yelped.

,,Yes, I understand! You can go away now!" 

He shook his arm in air as she was leaving. Stupid... aikido!

Rantaro looked at her with hopey eyes. He wanted her to help him. Not really because he needed it, he just felt like... she was ashamed of him?

She didn't stop by. He never asked her to, so she didn't feel like she should. People did start to find it suspicious, it looked like she was avoiding him. He felt that way too. But he didn't want to say anything, making her embarassed wouldn't do any good.

Kokichi wasn't satisfied with this. That's why, when Tenko started showing them how to do entries for techniques like koshi nage, and made it clear not to try it unless you're super sure, he decided to call her over again. 

,,What is it now, degenerate?" 

,,Can you show me how, again? I didn't quite catch it."

,,Do the entry. Don't throw your partner over yet! It's not safe for a beginner."

,,Yeah, listen to her."-Shuichi, who was his techunque partner added.

,,Go away emo hat, I wasn't talking to you! Anyway, show me again? Please, Tenko-chan!"-he looked at her with puppy eyes. 

As she was showing him, he made sure to send a wide smile to Rantaro at the part where he had to hold onto her waist for support. Tenko didn't say anything, because that's what he was supposed to be doing. But it did make her slightly uncomfortable, mostly because Rantaro was there and she knew Kokichi's intentions weren't innocent. 

That's why, after she showed him, she walked away and decided not to come anymore, even if he asked for help. And she went over to Rantaro, instead. Gonta, who was his partner went over to Himiko and Angie so, he was in need of one.

,,Hey. Do you need help?"-she asked as she approached him.

,,I could use some. Especially now that Gonta left."

He smiled at her, and her face flushed. She really loved his smile. It made him look so beautifully carefree. That wasn't exactly the case, but it still made her cheeks heat up whenever he did it. And he knew that very well.

She ended up showing him some levers and wristlocks, and by the time she finished showing him the third one, it was 8PM. Everyone was exhausted, and it was time to go have some dinner, or do whatever really. 

Tenko stayed behind to retrieve the mats and fake weapons. She thought everyone else had left, but once she turned around to leave, she saw Rantaro still standing in the doorway, waiting for her to finish.

,,Hey. You could have helped me, you know. Degenerate male..."

She didn't really mean it in a bad way, and he knew. That's why he didn't get offended.

,,Hah, I guess you're right. Didn't even come to mind. Much of a boyfriend I am. I guess I understand now."

He smiled, but she looked at him weirdly.

,,Eh? What do you understand, exactly? Those degenerate brains really are weird... But you're forgiven, because you're kind."

Now she smiled too. He couldn't help but smile again. He knew in that moment that he was wrong in feeling the way he felt.

,,Oh. Alright then. Do you want to take a walk?"

,,I would, but isn't it late?"-she said it, but she still walked over to him and took his hand, walking out and closing the lab door.

,,It's only a bit before nine. We have some time before the announcment."

,,Okay then. Let's go."

They walked through the buliding and outside through the main door. They weren't talking much, except for a bit about how they enjoyed the day. It was mostly comfortable silence, that Tenko was the one to break it.

,,Rantaro. About what you said earlier, I couldn't help but think.. You don't think that I'm unhappy, do you?"

,,Huh? What do you mean?"

,,Well, you said, when I told you about helping me-..."

,,Oh, that... Well, since you mentioned it. I feel like you're ashamed of being with me, sometimes."   
He realized that it didn't come out quite right, so he got nervous and started rambling.  
,,Only sometimes, though. I'm sorry. I really am. It sucks. I know I'm not supposed to feel that way but sometimes I can't help it because I like you a lot and I don't want you to-..."

He stopped mid way, because he saw that she was looking at him unusually. It seemed like angry at first sight, but he knew her well enough to know that wasn't the case.

,,Rantaro... I thought you were smarter than degenerate males. Slow down, okay?"

She pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed back and smiled into it. She ran her fingers through his hair and after a while they had to pull away for a breath. She smiled at him sweetly.

,,I like you a lot too, it's obvious! And I told you already, didn't I? You're a great boyfriend, you treat me so well and I'm happy."

She hugged him now, and he felt reasurred. He felt like an idiot for even thinking like that. As if she could read his thoughts, she added:

,,Your feelings are valid. All you have to do is talk to me. And there's no reason to be nervous."

She kissed him again, even sweeter this time. He felt so lucky to have her. The map, the video... he forgot about both of them whenever he spent time with her.

,,I TOLD YOU SHUICHI, I TOLD YOU!"

They separated and looked to where the voice was coming from, and there stood Kokichi, along with Shuichi and Kiibo. He was pointing at them and yelling.

,,Ouma-kun, you're really an idiot." - Rantaro said, not loud enough for Kokichi to hear but blushing hard.

,,YOU DEGENERATE MALE!"

Tenko wasn't embarassed. She immediately yelled at him and ran towards him. Kokichi flashed a sheepish smile and ran away, Tenko chasing after him.

,,Tenko, wait!"- Rantaro tried to stop her, but she grinned innocently at him before dashing away.

Shuichi gave him an awkward shrug, looking very uncomfortable. Kokichi probably just dragged the poor guy along. Kiibo had hologram text in front of him, probably putting kissing into his data.

Oh well, can't be helped. He walked past them and to his dorm. He'll catch Tenko later.

He hoped she wouldn't hurt Kokichi too badly. He was a jerk, but he didn't deserve a broken bone. Or did he? 

He knew Tenko would probably give up after a bit of chasing, so he waited for her. There was still time before the night time announcment, and he wanted to spend every second he could with her, because she made him so happy and carefree.


	8. flower boy | nekomaru x teruteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Teruteru x Nekomaru one shot? I really like this one shot book, your writing it really good!
> 
> Thank you, I tried my best!! I hope you enjoy it:)  
> sorry for any spelling mistakes i wrote it late at night and am too tired to proof read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower symbolism:  
> bluebells: gratitude, admiration, everlasting love, healing

Teruteru x Nekomaru 

,,Nekomaru NIDAI! THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!"

Teruteru couldn't help but think about the tall boy as he was preparing the food for dinner. Ever since their first introduction, he thought how cool, handsome and strong he was.

They were friends. Bros, as Nekomaru liked to say. But every time they hung out, Teruteru would pay more attention to his eyes, his movements and how pretty he was when he laughed then he would with anyone else. And it was stuck in his head. He wanted to give him flowers, but he's a dude. That would be awkward.

It's been a while too. He wasn't interested in any of the girls anymore. They were cute but the only thing on his mind was the hot team manager. He really wanted to give him flowers.

He added another pinch of salt to his pot. Tasted it, it was good enough. Will Nekomaru like it?

It was weird, really weird. It was never a secret, he was fine with any gender. Boy, girl or other, if they were hot AND nice? He was there for it. But he's always liked girls the most. However, that changed once he found himself on this island and met Nekomaru. He wondered... 

,,Yo, shortie, is the food done soon? I'm starving?"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ah, Akane. Probably the closest person to Nekomaru. Maybe even his girlfriend? That didn't make him happy.

,,Just a bit longer! You can't rush perfection. It will blow up your taste buds with beautifulness, just you wait!"

She left. Alright, where was he? Ah, yes. He wondered... How hot was he under those clothes? Wait, no no! Don't you dare. He sighed. Nekomaru probably wouldn't approve of those thoughts. He seemed like the type of guy to respect women. And or men. Wait, was he even into guys? Fuck, the stew is gonna burn!

He turned off the hot plate he was making food on and served it to his classmates. Most people were in the hotel resturant, but some were missing. Specifically, Peko, Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru. 

Everyone was hungry, especially Akane. Teruteru liked to watch his friends enjoy the food he made. It made him feel useful and appreciated. Nekomaru complimented his meals a couple of times. He put extra effort in this one, hoping he would be here to try it while its warm.

,,Hey, 'Teru?"

He turned around. It was Akane again, already stuffing her face with everything she could get into her hands.

,,Do you mind fetching coach Nekomaru, maybe the lovebirds too? I'd ask Hajime, but he's busy cuddling with psycho."

,,Huh?Yeah, sure."

,,This food is great by the way, as always! I don't know where Pekoyama and Baby Gangsta are, but Nekomaru said he went out to train. That should help you out, right?"

He nodded at her and looked over at Hajime. Poor guy was trying to eat his food, but Nagito was asleep on his lap and it was hard to eat and not wake him up at the same time. He shrugged and walked outside the resturant.

Just get three people to the resturant so they can enjoy dinner. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Nekomaru won't get mad if he disturbs his training, will he? He hoped not.

Where could Peko and Fuyuhiko be, hm... He checked the library, but they weren't there. He went to look for Nekomaru. Maybe he's seen them.

Nekomaru usually trained with Akane on the beach, but now he was alone. He decided to check the beach anyway. He wasn't there. Maybe he's on the other island, by the beach house? He crossed to bridge to go and check it out.

He was right. Nekomaru was seated in the sand, right next to the beach house, he had his back against the wall. Was he hurt? He didn't seem like he was. Teruteru took a few steps closer. He was holding something, is that a butterfly?

Yes, it was a blue and white butterfly. He was talking to it. Nekomaru Nidai was talking to the butterfly. Calm down, its not that precious.

It is that precious.

He didn't want to disturb him just yet. He looked around. The trees had grass. The grass was full of bluebells. Is it weird to give flowers to a boy? Ah, screw him. He's talking to a fucking butterfly, he better take the flowers.

He went over as quiet as he could and picked a few bluebells to give to Nekomaru. What if he doesn't like it, though? Is it really a good idea to..?

,,Hey, Teru! Come over here, this little guy landed on my hand! Look, he's cute as shit!"

Fuck. He noticed him. 

He turned around and started walking towards Nekomaru. Why was he so nervous?

,,Hey. It really is cute." 

He smiled a little. Nekomaru let out a loud chuckle. 

,,Hey, why are you so dense, chef? Come on, loosen up! You're not scared of a good guy like me, are ya?"

He gave him a friendly shoulder punch that was a bit harder tham he intended, but Teruteru didn't say anything. His mind was blank. He wanted to tell him. Right here and right now, before he chooses Akane.

,,Haha, sorry. I uh... i got you these. I thought they were pretty while I was walking by, so I picked some out to give you."

He handed him the bluebells. Nekomaru looked confused for a second, but he took them and looked at them. Then he looked back up at Teruteru and smiled.

,,I agree. These're pretty as fuck! They even match the butterfly, haha!" 

He liked it. He liked it holy fu-

,,I like you."

,,Huh? Oh, that's a relief. I like you too man, you're pretty cool."

avRIL LAVINGUe???????

He chuckled quietly. 

,,I appreciate that, but I meant as like... in a non-bro way."

,,Fuck yeah! That's what I meant too! High five, dude!"

Teruteru was very shocked and confused, but he didn't leave the high five hanging. Nekomaru didn't let go of his hand.

,,I really mean it, bro. I like you too. Thank you for the flowers. Will ya be my boyfriend?"

ta y l o r swi f t¿¿??¿

He couldn't get words out. He nodded exscessively. 

,,Fuck yeah? Can I kiss you?"

Nod nod nod. A r iana gRANDE

He leaned in and pecked the much smaller boy on the lips. The height difference wasn't a problem, since Nekomaru was still sitting down and Teruteru was standing up. He thought how he tasted way different than he expected him to. Wait...

Once they pulled away, he spoke.

,,I almost forgot. They sent me to get you for dinner. Come on."

Nekomaru got up, and followed Teruteru back to the hotel. They were still holding hands, and the butterfly found a comfortable position in the bluebells that Nekomaru put in his hair.

,,Do you know where Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu are? They were missing too..."

,,Nope, haven't seen them. Oh, nevermind, there they are."

He waved to them. He didn't let go of his hand. Teruteru was fangirling. Who would have thought that holding hands would be so much nicer than seeing him naked? Not him, not before this.

He wanted to hold his hand all the time. 

No one said anything about their hands when they walked back into the resturant. Akane did comment on flowers in Nekomaru's hair. So did Mahiru. She said something about non toxic masculinity. 

Nekomaru loved the food. He praised Teruteru for it. He thanked him. 

He looked over to Hajime and Nagito again. Now Nagito was awake, he was laughing at something Fuyuhiko said as he was coming in.

It was usual and unusual at the same time. It was just like all the time. People were having fun, they were happy and eating the food he made.

The only difference there was was Nekomaru still holding his hand under the table they shared with Chiaki, Sonia and Akane. And he wouldn't have it any other way. This was just perfect.


	9. um i need friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quickie

hey sexies, if anyone wants to chat my discord is 10outoftenko#8445

thas all


	10. difficult | bandaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> could you please do an angsty hurt and comfort AU Mikan x Ibuki where Ibuki helps mikan to break up with Junko?
> 
> Thank you very much
> 
> Sorry it took a while. Sorry it's not very good. I'm not doing great but I tried my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki is a bit ooc but I feel like she would act more serious in a situation like this  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> abus1ve relationships, language, slight blood mentions  
> i'm sorry if it ended up too platonic i just feel like this is more realistic

It hurt. 

Hurt hurt hurt.

The only thing Ibuki could feel was pain as she was looking at Junko slapping Mikan. Slapping and punching until her nose started to bleed. Mikan was crying. Then, as if nothing happened, Junko cleaned her face and pulled her into a hug.

Mikan was sobbing and shaking. She was terrified of Junko. Junko was whispering something. Probably that she loved her and needed her. 

That's what Junko always did. Ibuki wasn't present many times, but it was enough to know that Mikan wasn't exaggerating when she cried in Ibuki's arms at 4 in the morning because Junko quite literally kicked her out of their shared dorm. 

Ibuki and Mikan were best friends since their first year at Hope's Peak.   
She was supposed to know her best, so hated how she didn't notice in time. She hated how she couldn't do anything right now, as she was watching it, because it would make it even worse for Mikan. Junko would just beat her up for telling it to her. She had enough reason to believe that.

Mikan tried to pull away from the hug. Junko wouldn't let her. She tried again. She got kicked to the ground, boot on her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Fuck this, Ibuki couldn't just stand and watch from afar. She didn't care if Mukuro came.

,,Dude, what the fuck is wrong you? Stop!"-she yelled as she came from behind the staircase of the school, her voice cracking. It wasn't usual for her to swear, nor for her voice to crack, but she was very very angry and upset.

,,Slip off of my dick, Clown-chan! It's none of your bussiness!"

,,Ibuki can't just watch you treat her friend that way! Stop, now! Or she'll have to-"

,,Or she'll have to what? Tell on me, maybe? Oh come on, as if!" - she dug her boot even further into Mikan's stomach. ,,Your ,,friend" is my girlfriend! I think that I would know what's best for her!"-she yelled.

Ibuki was ready to strangle her.

,,No, no you don't! You're hurting her!" -she yelled and ran towards Junko, but she just got punched in the face. She fell to the ground. Mikan tried to squeel out her name with the strength she had left, but it came out as a weird strangled noise that didn't really sound like anything.

Junko was laughing a little too loud, because one of the teachers that was still in school heard her and came outside, despite it being about to rain.

Mikan didn't really make out what was being said. She was too focused on regaining her breath when Junko's boot was moved from her body. Ibuki got up. Mikan could tell that the teacher was asking her something. Junko was sent inside. 

,,Can I trust you to take Tsumiki home?"

,,Yes sir. Ibuki will do that."-she said quietly.

,,Alright. Is there something else you're not telling me, Mioda?"

,,Huh? What, oh no. No. Ibuki will make sure Mikan is okay! I'll call my parents to give us a ride, since the busses are all gone. But, uh... What will happen to Enoshima?"

,,Nothing. She'll get detention."

,,What? But she literaly beat her up, don't you think that-"

,,No. I have work to do. I'm not going to waste any more time on petty childish fights."

With that, the teacher turned around and left. It's already started raining at this point.

Ibuki's face still hurt from the punch. She looked down. Mikan was trying to get up. She helped her up.

,,Come on, let's go to Ibuki's place. We need to get you cleaned up."

Her parents were going to be at work until late at night. She called them a cab, and she held Mikan's hand. It was cold.

It was shattering. She's never felt so much pain in her life before. Looking at her best friend, her crush, being treated like this by someone who was supposed to give her love and affection. She knew Mikan didn't love Junko. But she also knew how scared she was, and it was difficult to choose words.

,,Ibuki is not going to let you go through this anymore."

Mikan looked up. Her face was bloody and her eyes were glossy. It hurt even more. 

,,I... She needs me."

,,No. She doesn't. And you don't need her. You don't deserve this. I can't just-"

The cab came in. She opened the back seat door for Mikan and came in after her, still holding her hand. She quietly told the adress to the driver and the rest of the drive was quiet. 

She took another look at Mikan. She felt so guilty. She remembered so clearly giving her advice on how to get Junko to notice her. How to dress for their first date. For their first anniversary. But she also remembered seeing bruises on her for the first time and letting it go when Mikan said it was nothing. 

Her friend was clumsy. That was all. That's what she thought at that point, at least.

Mikan felt Ibuki's gaze and looked up. She knew Ibuki was right, but hearing Junko say the opposite whenever she got angry, which was almost every day now, made it hard to comprehend. 

She always said she needed her. She always said she loved her. And it felt like an enchanted circle of her having no choice but to say the same. However, right now any doubts were gone. It was going on a loop in her head. Mikan Tsumiki does not love Junko Enoshima. Mikan Tsumiki does not-

,,Hey, we're here."

Ibuki didn't want to seperate her hand from Mikan's, even if it meant that the cab driver would have to wait longer for her to find the money to pay. Once she did pay him, and they got out of the car, Ibuki fiddled a bit with the pair of shoes in front of her door before a key fell out of one of them. She often lost her keys so she just kept them there. She unlocked the door to her house and the familiar smell of cactus filled their noses. Ibuki's mother like to collect cactuses, and Mikan was often here so she was used to it.

Ibuki didn't have to tell her to take her shoes off and go to her room to wait there. As she was making her way up the stairs, Ibuki's cat greeted her with a meow. He was happy to see a familiar face. Ibuki went to the bathroom, to get the first aid kid from the under the sink cabinet. 

She went upstairs to her room, where Mikan was waiting, and wasted no time in getting the kit ready. Mikan decided to try to lighten up the mood. There was no reason to be shy in front of Ibuki. She had nothing to lose.

,,Much of an Ultimate Nurse I am, haha. Letting you do all the work."

It worked a bit, because Ibuki let herself smile for a second, despite being really sad.

,,Ibuki wants to take care of you. But she knows you're strong enough to do it yourself."

She started to wipe the blood off of her face. It seemed like her nose was fine. It didn't hurt anymore, or at least she didn't flinch away.

,,Me? I'm not strong, silly. I can't even be a good girlfriend."

,,Stop saying that. It's stupid. You're the best girlfriend ever! Enoshima doesn't deserve you."

,,Eeeek! I'm sorry for bringing it up I'm sorry I'm sorry I-"

She started tearing up. Ibuki realized that she had to choose her words more carefully around Mikan, since she took stuff very literaly. She couldn't blame her, with what Junko has been putting her through.

,,No, there's no reason to apologize. Ibuki didn't mean it like that. What she meant is that you shouldn't be going through what you're going through."

She finished with her face and took a seat opposite of her on the bed, then she continued.

,,A lover is someone who is supposed to love you. Be affectionate, and nice and-"

,,Junko-chan is nice to me from time to time, when I behave."

Ibuki let out a sigh.

,,That's not healthy. It's not good for you. Maybe that's just Ibuki's opinion, but... Don't you think that you shouldn't be scared of your lover? You should look forward to seeing them. Not shake in fear..."

Mikan got extremely deffensive.

,,It's funny. Not even you want to forgive me. No one wants to forgive me! It's not my fault that I'm such a bad bad person! I can't just leave someone who needs me behind! She needs me, I can't leave her. She loves me and she-"

Ibuki sighed heavily. 

,,Do you need her? And do you love her?"

,,What?

,,You heard me."

Mikan stopped for a moment.

,,No. I don't."

Silence filled the room. Mikan felt a really big urge to cry. So she let it go. She knew Ibuki wouldn't mind.

,,Listen to Ibuki! Just please, listen!"

She snapped her head towards her best friend as she heard what her voice sounded like. Ibuki was crying too. She didn't have much time to think about it because she instantly nodded and Ibuki continued.

,,I love you! You're my best friend and I love you! I don't want you to cry, be beaten up and mistreated the way you are every day! You don't deserve it. I don't care what Junko says, you don't! I know you don't. Please, let me help you. Let me tell someone else. Or at least help you break it off with her. I can't watch her destroy you, it's crushing me. Ibuki knows it's selfish, but she can't help herself..."

Once she finished Mikan found herself crying even harder. It hit her that by hurting her, Junko was hurting other people too. She didn't want that. She didn't want Ibuki to be hurt. She loved Ibuki too. 

She scooted closer to her soulmate, her best friend, and wrapped her arms around her tight. She ignored the ringing of her phone. It was probably Junko, she got out of detention. She didn't care. She never wanted to talk to her again.

,,I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

,,It's okay, Ibuki doesn't mind. She just wants you to be happy."

They stayed like that for a while, Ibuki stroking Mikan's hair and whispering words of encouragment into her ear. It felt way more right than any affection she has ever recieved from Junko.

It took lots of effort not to fall asleep like this, despite it being barely 8. Mikan decided to speak what's on her mind.

,,I'm scared."

,,What are you scared of?" - Ibuki asked for the record, as she held her hand tight.

,,I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to have other people be hurt because of me being hurt. I don't want Junko to be hurt either, but you are more important to me."

,,Mikan..."

,,No. I know how I feel. I want to break up with her. But I'm scared of how she will react."

Ibuki took a moment to think.

,,I don't know how safe it would be to do it in person. Especially if you're alone."

,,Isn't it stupid, cowardly and disrespectful to do it over text message?"

,,Does Enoshima deserve any better?"

Silence.

,,I'm at least going to call her."

,,Now?"

,,Now."

She took out her phone. There were eleven missed calls from Junko.

She called her number. She picked up after the second ring.

,,Hey, Jun-"

,,Where the fuck are you, moron? You scared the shit out of me, leaving like that!"

,,What?"

,,What?"-She mimicked her voice.- ,,I asked where the fuck you are. You're probably cheating on me as the worthless slut you are!"

,,I-I'm not."

,,Tell her and hang up. You don't have to listen to that. Ibuki knows it's not true. You know too."-Ibuki whispered from next to her.

,,Where are you then? I know you're not at home."

,,H-how?"

,,Are you questioning me?! I was worried about your well being so I went to your house and I-"

,,You did it to me."

,,No. It was that punk ,,friend" of yours, duh. I don't want you to talk to that emo anymore."

She sighed. Now or never.

,,I don't want to talk to you anymore."

She sounded way more confident than she was. She heard Junko protest and start yelling, but she hung up. She then sent her a text saying ,,We're over.", completely ignoring her angry texts and attempts to call her. She shut off her phone and burst into tears.

,,How could I do this? I'm such a bad-"

,,No. Ibuki thinks you did the right thing."-she whispered softly, pulling her closer. 

Mikan didn't know what else to do, or say. She was scared to go to school tomorrow, but she knew Ibuki wouldn't let her go on her own, anyway.

She still felt safe here. She didn't want to think about tomorrow right now.

Ibuki, on the other hand, was feeling slightly relieved. Knowing Junko, she knew that it wasn't going to end easily. They were together for quite a while, after all. 

She somehow erased the urge to kiss away the tears and pain with all her love because she knew that now wasn't the right time for that. That would probably count as taking advantage, too. She didn't want that. She wanted her best friend to be happy, and that was her main priority.

,,...Ibuki?"

She was drifting off to sleep. 

,,It's okay. You can stay the night. Ibuki doesn't mind and neither do her parents."

,,O-okay."

She snuggled into Ibuki's chest and fell asleep rather quickly. Ibuki felt more at peace.

She didn't know what the future was going to bring. She did know, however, that it won't be easy for Mikan. She also knew that she wanted to support her every step of the way, whatever it might take.


	11. delicious | terutoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was so fun to write omg  
> hope u enjoy and sorry i took a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slightly implied blowjob. come on yall, it's teruteru.  
> * for timeskip

It's been a while. A while since the somewhat successful realization of the Neo World program. Somewhat because most people died. Successful because they were all here now. For the most part.

Teruteru didn't have as much nightmares as the others. He was there only for a short time, after all. He also didn't have to deal with survivors guilt. Technically, he wasn't a survivor.

He still had lots of trauma, though. However, he mostly forgot about it at daytime. Working at the Future Foundation both as a cook and as a helper to everyone else was good to keep him busy and not think about scary things. As time went on, he started to smile more. Laugh more. Notice things like he did before. And so did his friends. It felt like stuff was slowly going back to normal.

One day, he was doing his usual cooking duties, when he saw a beautiful girl walk by the kitchen. 

Holy soup I have been struck with the beauty of a pure angel-

She was gone as fast as she appeared. Teruteru had to know more about her. He hasn't seen her around before.

Fuck dinner. He had to follow her and get her to fall in love with him, this instant.

He turned off the heater that he was using to cook the pasta he wanted to make for today and made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He got chills remembering that right underneath this place another killing game took place. 

He thought the girl probably went this way. He had no idea why. But he just felt like that was the case.

Down the hallway he was walking was the huge door to the library. He didn't visit the place often, since he spent most of his time in the kitchen or helping Hajime. But the girl looked smart, from the mere second he saw her. It made sense to him for her to be here.

He opened the door. It quietly creaked. His eyes searched the tables and spaces between the shelves. There were a few people in there.

He first saw a large boy with round glasses and a young looking face. He had a spike on top of his head, that's a weird hairstyle. He was scribbling something into a notebook and whispering about waifus. Weirdo.

He next saw two boys, cuddled up together on one of the loveseats the library had in the back. He recognized one of them as Mondo, he's met him. The other boy was probably the boyfriend he told him about, Taco was it? They were reading together.

He also saw Makoto and Kyoko. They were arranging books together.

Lastly, there was the angel. Purple hair, round glasses, beautiful face. She was also writing something, like the weird boy. He didn't think she was weird.

He got closer to her table. She didn't seem to notice him, but man. She's so beautiful. Does she have a boyfriend?

,,You're not a chicken leg, but I'd eat you out to the bone anyways..."

She looked up from her notebook and gave him an odd look. Crap. Did he say that out loud? That was not supposed to be said out loud.

He said it loud enough for the others to hear too. The library was quiet, after all. The weird boy whispered ,,What a great line!" and started writing agressively into his book again. Mondo didn't say anything, but his boyfriend gave him a look of disgust. How unholy.

Makoto also looked at him very weirded out. Kyoko was trying not to laugh. Ah, Toko is going to turn him down now-

,,Ooooh, thank you kitchen king. I'd happily be your chicken leg, hehe!"

She giggled and blushed, and Kyoko's jaw dropped. Everyone was left speechless, especially Teruteru. He was really struck with Cupid's arrow at this point. This girl was perfect.

*

It's been a bit over two weeks, and Toko and Teruteru have become quite good friends. Komaru even made fun of Toko, for ,,having a crush" on Teruteru. Tch, as if.

Toko would always visit him in the kitchen after she was done with spending time with the warriors of hope. She refused to call it babysitting, but Teruteru still teased her about it.

It was another occasion like that. Toko finished reading stories to the children, so she was now in the kitchen watching Teruteru make meatballs. She was never interested in cooking, but she didn't mind watching him. She even thought how it was cute that he had to stand on a stool so he could reach the counter properly and she wasted no opportunity to tease the hell out of him. She even forgot about master Byakuya when she was with him, and that was new.

,,Hurry it up, Teru-chan! I'm starving!"

He knew the nickname was rather girly. He didn't mind it coming from her.

,,Perfection takes time, my lady. Be patient! Or, I could give you a special snack!"

He winked at her. The door opened. Hiyoko walked in to poor herself a glass of water.

,,What is this special snack you speak of, my knight in shining armor?"

,,Oh, you know. My-"

,,DON'T SAY IT, JEEZ!"-Hiyoko squealed.

They both turned to look at her. She made a gagging face.

,,You guys are freaks! Just pack up the courage and go out already, you're making everyone sick with your yucky flirting!"-she whined and ran out, leaving the glass on the counter.

Teruteru looked at Toko. Toko looked at Teruteru. Toko blushed heavily and Teruteru started to giggle, trying to loosen up the tension. God damn it, Hiyoko.

He totally liked Toko.

*

,,For God's sake Toko, what do you mean it didn't work?!"

Komaru flopped down onto her bed and looked over at Toko who was cuddled up into a ball on hers. Their shared room at the foundation was clean, thanks to Komaru's constant protests. And the few people who's job was to keep the place clean.

,,I told you, it didn't work!"

,,How can asking someone out not work? It's the third time this week!"

,,It's not that easy, Omaru! Not when the man in front of me has such dashing, knee weaking looks and personality!"

Komaru facepalmed. She loved her friend, but this was ridiculous.

,,This is Teruteru Hanamura you're talking about. I'm sure it's not that... difficult. I'd ask him out for you, but I think that wouldn't be ideal. You have to do it yourself."

Toko looked at her friend. Komaru could read the insecurity on her face really well at this point.

,,But what if he doesn't like me back?"

,,Come on, Toko, I'm sure he does! You guys flirt all the time."

,,But Teru-chan is like that. He would flirt with any girl! Maybe that's just his way of expressing his platonic feelings towards me!"

Komaru got up from her bed and sat on Toko's, next to her. She rubbed her back and spoke gently.

,,I'm sure it's not. Trust me. I know you can do this. I'm rooting for you."

Toko was about to get up, but Komaru stopped her. 

,,In the morning. It's late now, and we need to help Makoto with the warriors early tomorrow, remember?"

Toko sighed, but Komaru could see a hint of a smile on her face.

,,Stupid brats..."

Komaru turned the lights off and went back to her own bed.

*

,,And that's how the prince defeated the evil dragon."

Toko closed the book. She was getting tired of this story, but it was Masaru's favorite. And it was his turn to pick one.

,,Aah, big sis Toko! Your reading skills are the best. Read us another one, pretty please with a cherry on top?"-Kotoko flushed her eyelashes, looking up at Toko with a smile.

,,Sorry kiddo, but not now. I have to go do something."

She put the book back to the shelf. Masaru spoke up.

,,What do you have to do, big sis Toko? What's so much more important than us?"

,,It's none of your bussiness, stupid brat!"

The door creaked open but Toko didn't look back. She was focused on Jataro grabbing her wrist and putting up his pointer finger.

,,I knooow whaat big sis Tooooko has to dooo. She has to gooo seee her booooyfriend!"

It was still odd too look at him without his stupid mask. She rolled her eyes.

,,I'm not seeing master Byakuya anymore, you little-..."

,,Oh, we're not talking about him. We're talking about kitchen boy!"-Kotoko smiled sweetly.

,,Huh? Kitchen... How do you know about that?"

,,Oh come on, it's obvious. You basically drool over each other at this point!"

,,Haha, so funny."-she said sarcastically.-,,I'm not dating Teruteru."

,,But you liiiiike hiiim, riiiiiiight?"

,,What? Why do you even-?"

,,You like him, big sis Toko! Do you, do you, do you?"

She looked over at Nagisa who was sitting in the corner of the room, stuck on a math problem. He shrugged, barely even paying attention.

,,Fine, I do! I like him a lot. Will you let me go ask him out now? Jeez, I've been trying to do it for the past three weeks!"

Jataro let go of her hand. The three kids started whispering in between themselves. She looked at Nagisa again. He motioned with his head to look behind her.

She swallowed and turned around. She was starting to sweat. 

Behind her was Komaru. She was about to sigh in relief when she looked down and saw another person. Teruteru himself. The kids, including Nagisa, and Komaru giggled. Toko looked at them in disbelief.

,,You-? Him!!!"

Komaru whispered something and lead the kids out of the room. Teruteru and Toko were left alone.

,,How long have you been in here?"- she asked.

,,Your reading skills are truly admirable, big sis Toko!"-he teased.

,,Oh shush. So you've heard everything, huh. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, or, or-"

She fiddled with her fingers. He chuckled.

,,Nah. I like you too, muffin."

,,O-oh. Well, that's a rather interesting turn of events..."

He smiled.

,,Yeah. So, will you go out with me, Toko?"

She was mad blushing, but she still replied.

,,Yes. God, I'd love to!"

She wanted to scream from happiness. But she saved it for when she was alone with Komaru again, in their dorm.


	12. thank you | hajime x hiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Hajime x Hiyoko scenario where Hajime offers to get a bag of gummy bears off a high shelf and Hiyoko is being a tsundere about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is too short! I had trouble with writing Hiyoko since she's not that interesting to me so I don't really know how to do it  
> I tried my best though

Stupid shelves. Stupid supermarket. Stupid gummies. Stupid everything! 

She tried everything. She tried climbing the shelves. Ended up with a cup of yougurt on her head once she fell down and dragged it with her. She tried to knock the shelf so the gummies from the top would fall, but that resultet in everything but the gummies falling. She tried to use the small ladder. She still wasn't tall enough. She'll really have to ask that stupid pig Mikan to get her some growth pills.

She thought about calling someone to help her. Nekomaru was tall. But she already asked him to do it once. She couldn't just ask him again. Maybe Mahiru. But Mahiru probably wouldn't be able to reach it either. Should she call for Monokuma? No. That bear is just as stupid as this whole place.

,,Hiyoko, what are you doing?"

That startled her. She turned around ready to tell of whoever that was. However, she saw it waHajime, so she didn't. Stupid Hajime.

,,What do you want? It's none of your business!"

,,I-I'm sorry if I scared you! It's just that you didn't show up for lunch with Mahiru so she got worried and sent me to look for you."

She crossed her arms.

,,Liar! You're not her servant or anything! If she wanted to do it she would have come to get me herself!"

,,Why would I-... Whatever. She didn't know where you were, so it would have taken her a while."

She didn't say anything.

,,Anyway, what are you doing here all alone?"

,,Why are you attacking me? Is this some sort of interview or what? Why do I have to be doing anything? Maybe I just like being here by myself because you're all so annoying!"

She pouted. Hajime sighed.

,,Do you need help with reaching something again?"

,,What? No!"

He gave her one of his looks. 

,,Fine! So what if I did?"

,,I could help you out."

,,I don't need your help." 

Hajime thought for a second. Hanging out with Hiyoko a lot lately, since he liked her quite a bit, he learned one thing.

,,Okay. See ya." 

He turned around to walk away.

,,Wait, Hinata! You can't just leave!"

Works like a charm. He acted confused.

,,Huh? Didn't you just say you didn't need my help?"

She fiddled with her thumbs and looked away.

,,I changed my mind."

Hajime chuckled and reached the bag of gummies for her with ease. She didn't need to tell him which ones. He's noticed. He handed them to her.

,,Okay. Take me to Mahiru now."

,,I'd say thank you if I was you."

,,I didn't ask for your stupid help."

She blushed, took his hand and walked out of the supermarket with him.

,,But thanks."- she quietly added and looked down, hoping he didn't hear.

He did.


	13. showtime | naegiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus AU!! This was fun to write, I apologize it took a while:(   
> I hope you enjoy this, I'm not a big fan of the ship so it was difficult to give justice to their characters, but I really tried my best:)  
> Requests are gonna open up again soon, still working on Danganronpa 52!!!!! I'm super excited for that project  
> i'm rambling, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eijiro kirishima is a hot man

Kyoko walked in circles, all around the girls dressing room. She was currently alone. She tried to calm her breathing, to meditate and count to ten but it didn't really help her be less nervous.

She fiddled with her cigarette holder in her fingers, avoiding her usual habit to put it inbetween her lips like she did in preformances. She didn't even smoke. This is stupid.

She took a few deep breaths and that was good enough for her to be sane enough to start putting on her costume. She removed her usual clothes and started putting on the flashy circus costume.

It wasn't hard to put on. A purple bodysuit, to match her hair and eyes, with some colorful stripes on her left leg and arm. She also had matching hair bows to put in her hair and a hat. She liked her costume. She also liked how she could go all out with her preformance makeup. But it all became hard when she thought about having to preform in front of larger crowds, when the circus visited bigger places.

She finished styling her hair. A knock was heard on the door. She knew who it was, so she just told him to come in without any further questions.

Her preformance partner and boyfriend, Makoto walked in. He would be the one she would blow out of the canon. People were always so fascinated by the fact that he was completely fine afterwards. Being a human canonball had to be scary, yet he never expressed fear. She had no right to complain.

,,Hey Kyoko. You ready for today?" 

She turned to look at him. There he was, wearing his daredevil costume, which was just as flashy as hers, if not even more. The word that most often popped up in her head when she saw his costume was warm. Burgundy and orange looked nice on him. It made his eyes stick out, which she really appreciated.

,,Zip me up, please." She calmly said and removed her hair so he could get the zipper of her costume. Once he did it, he placed his hands on her waist, turned her around and kissed her lips gently. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She felt a little bit better.

,,It's going to be okay."-he said.

,,I know." 

,,I can tell you're nervous."

,,And you aren't?"

,,Nope." 

He smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed red, he could see it even through the over the top makeup. He thought about how lucky he was. She's so pretty. 

She sighed. Makoto looked at her eyes. She's really pretty...

,,Don't make me do it."

,,Do what?"

,,You know what."

He winked at her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

He ran his hands down her sides and started to tickle her. She tried her best to keep her giggles in, but it didn't work. He kept tickling her until she complained about her makeup possibly being ruined by laugh tears. He stopped and placed a kiss to her temple.

,,It's going to be okay. You have to believe me. Or I'm going to sing the song."

,,Please don't."

,,I'm gonna."

,,You're an idiot."

It started off as just humming the tune, but soon enough he was singing full volume a song he's made up to sing to her before preformances. It seemed to help a little bit. She would always smile after he finished.

To his suprise, she joined in after a little bit. She has never sung with him before. He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. She thought how his smile was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

They finished the song. She grabbed her mallet and took his hand, and they went to the back of the stage space to be ready. They were scheduled to preform after the acrobats.

The whole time in the back, Makoto held her hand. She appreciated it. She wasn't nearly as scared as before, but it was still comforting. And she loved how he always knew what to say or do, it was something that she really admired when it came to him.

,,What are you thinking about?"

His voice snapped her out of the daydreamy mood. She turned to look at him and blushed hard. 

,,Nothing..."

,,You're adorable."

He gave her another kiss just as the speaker was announcing them to the audience, and then lead her out to the middle of the stage. 

The audience cheered for them. They were a well known and loved duo in the community. They even had fanclubs. Makoto's fangirls really drove Kyoko crazy sometimes.

The preformance began. Makoto got into the cannon, and Kyoko prepared everything to light the fuse. Her heart was beating fast. She knew Makoto was well trained and experienced, but she still worried about him a lot. She used her cigarette to light the fuse, and soon enough he was launched up to the sky.

She played the moment of them singing the song in her head on a loop, to help her heartbeat go back to normal. It seemed to have went well. Now he only needed to land safely, as always.

The audience cheered. The speaker quickly announced the lions and dancers, so she took all her props and exited with a smile and wave. They cheered and clapped even harder.

She went back to her dressing room. Makoto should come by anytime soon. Now they had to wait for the show to be over so they can do the big bow ceremony with all the other preformers. However, it felt as if he was taking more time than usual. 

She thought about what she could do to pass time while he's gone. Maybe watch the rest of the show. She's seen it many times on practices, but it was still fascinating how talented the other preformers were. Just as she was about to make her way back to backstage, she saw Makoto walk in with Aoi, one of the acrobats. 

He was fine, apart from a little bandaid on his cheek, but that's to be expected. He had a bit of ash staining on his face, but Kyoko thought it was cute.

She smiled at the girl and took her boyfriend's hand, ready to lead him out.

,,Where are we going? I just got here."

,,I want to watch."

He didn't protest. He didn't mind doing anything, as long as he got to spend the time with her. He was so whipped and happy. He wanted to always be with her like this. 

They sat on the backstage floor, and talked to the few other people that were there. Celestia and Yasuhiro, the magician duo and also Sakura, the strongest woman alive. They had a fun time. Kyoko was seated inbetween Makoto's legs, resting her head on his chest. Whenever he would laugh at something someone has said, she'd melt. He was such an adorable baby in her eyes, she could just admire him forever.

After the last preformers of today's show, the trickster twins Junko and Mukuro finished their part, it was time for the bow. Makoto squeezed Kyoko's hand a bit harder as they were walking back to the stage. He knew how much the bow meant to her, it was her favorite part of the show. 

They all held hands and bowed to the audience while some catchy childish tune was playing in the background. Kyoko's heartbeat got wild yet again, but in a good way. Despite all the fear and worrying, she loved what she did so much she could feel her heart almost grow whenever the audience was vocal and happy with the show.

Makoto knew this, and he thought it was beautiful. He already knew in detail every little bit of her reactions, like how her eyes were beautifully glossy and sparkly after a successful day at the circus. That's why he loved being a part of it, for the most part. Plus, it was super fun.

They soon left the stage and the mascot in a multicolored bear costume had a quick speech, after which they all went to change. He helped Kyoko with her costume and she helped him with his. He even brushed her hair out after she took it down, and helped her style it the way she usually did.

They put away their props. She neatly folded their costumes, paying extra attention to his cape, since it got wrinkled quite easily. He hugged her waist and the thought of her being his wife one day and doing these things with him made him feel very tingly. He definitely wanted that to happen in the future. 

He helped her tidy up the rest of her dressing room, since he has already finished his, and then they went to the hotel they were staying at with the rest of the circus members. To rest for the show that was going to take time the next day.

Summed up in Makoto's head, being a part of a circus was wild. But Kyoko was there with him, and that's really all he needed for the wild to be enjoyable.


	14. lipstick | saimatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JADEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
> this one is for my toko, my mahiru, my sARA, MY OH SO AWESOME BUDDY JADEN THAT I LOVE VERY MUCH  
> they are awesome and they also cosplay so like follow them @cowsareveryepic on tiktok👉🏼👈🏼😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open again! i'll have 3 requests sent in and then i'll close them until i do them, because i want to avoid having you guys wait 2 weeks and more like last time  
> enjoy!!!

,,Come on, Shuichi! Please?"

,,I'm sorry Kaede, but-"

,,Pretty please?"

...

,,With a cherry on top? Please, Shuichi?"

She got closer. Shuichi felt hotter.

,,Fine! I'll let you do my makeup, Kaede. But if you tell anyone I swear-"

,,Thank you so much Shuichi! You're such a sweetheart!"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. The same cheek was tomato red in seconds. She won't even need blush.

,,Now, come on!"

She grabbed his hand and lead him to a chair in her room, sitting him down. She went to get her makeup bag.

She started doing his makeup. It felt really weird for Shuichi, but he really like Kaede... So maybe if he does this, she will like him too? No, like she would ever-

,,You're so pale Shuichi! I wish I had some white face paint to mix into this foundation, you could definitely use some!"

She then took out a weird pink egg shaped thing and started to beat his face with it. It wasn't hard, the thing felt spongy after all.

,,Kaede?"

,,Mm?"

,,What is that?"

,,It's a beauty blender! You use it to blend out your makeup!"

,,Blend it out? I thought you just kind of... paint it on."

She giggled, and Shuichi smiled. Maybe this isn't so bad.

She put a whole lot of other stuff on his face, like powder, bronzer, a lot of blush and she even drew a little heart on his face to ,,complete the emo look". She's just joking, right? He's not emo. Right?

And then, the dreaded time came. Time for his eyes. After she filled in his eyebrows, she decided that his eyelids were too plain, and that they needed some color.

Eyeshadow wasn't as bad, but then it was time for eyeliner. Boy, he didn't want to complain. But it was hard.

,,Ow! You're going to poke my eye out!"

He crossed his arms.

,,Well, maybe you shouldn't move so much!"

He gave her a pouty look.

,,Hey! Don't get grumpy on me! We're almost done. You better be still, or I'm going to have to kiss you again!"

She said it before she could think it through, and as soon as she knew it, her words were hanging in the air with awkward silence and Shuichi looking at her with wide eyes.

,,I'm sorry, I-" 

She started to apologize, but he cut her off.

,,No. I-i wouldn't mind that. At all."

She gave him a gentle look, like she was asking him if he was sure. He nodded, so she leaned in and pecked his lips.

It was short and sweet, Shuichi's face felt like it was on fire.

She then pulled away and finished his eyeliner. She did the other eye too, and he behaved much more after the kiss. Looks like she'll have to do it more often.

She put some lighter eyeshadow in the inner corners of his eyes. Then, she took out an eyelash curler. He gave her a look full of horror.

,,What in the world..?"

,,It curls your eyelashes! So they look longer."-she explained.

,,Why does it look like scissors then?"

She cupped his face and gave him another kiss, slightly longer but still not long enough for him. He stilled and let her curl his eyelashes, then put on mascara.

After she did that, she was onto the final touch- lipstick. She choose a nice shade inbetween red and purple and applied it onto his lips. She then took off his hat, ruffled his hair and looked at him as a whole.

,,All done! You look beautiful!"

,,Oh! I d-do?"

,,Yup! Here, look!"

She gave him her mirror so he could see himself. He chuckled.

,,Kaede, I look ridiculous.

,,I think you look adorable."

,,Thank you!"

They smiled at each other. Shuichi felt butterflies.

,,Kaede?"

,,Yes?"

,,Can I, uh... Kiss you again, by any chance?"

She didn't answer, but she did pull him down for not just a peck this time, but a proper kiss. He really really enjoyed it, despite his heart beating super fast.

,,Akamatsu-san, my sincere apologies but I need your asistence for- Holy dick!"

She quickly pulled away to see Kirumi at her door, and she didn't know if she should question the color of both of Shuichi's and Kirumi's faces being competition to Himiko's hair first, or the fact that Kirumi swore. 

,,I apologize so sincerely, my godness! It was very rude of me to not knock, but I assumed it was alright since your door was wide open. I am so incredibly sorry-"

,,Mom, what's taking so long!"

And in a moment, there was the ultimate supreme leader standing next to Kirumi in his whole 5'1 glory.

Shuichi covered his face with his hat.

,,Holy shit, Kaede! What's wrong with your face? You look like you stuffed your face with blueberries or something!"-he said.

,,Uhhh... I was doing my makeup so and I made a mistake so when I tried to wipe it off-"

,,Oh, okay! Hey, Shuichi! Why don't you say hi to me? Hey! HEY!"

He walked up to Shuichi, hopped up and took away his hat. When he saw his face, he gasped.

,,So you guys made out while she was doing your makeup!!! Awww, that's so cu-"

Kirumi walked up behind him, and gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

,,Mom! What was that for?!"

,,You are being incredibly rude. My sincere apologies, Akamatsu-san. Saihara-san. We shall now excuse ourselves."

Despite Kokichi's protests, she pulled him out of the room and closed the door behind her.

For a few minutes, no one said anything, but suprisingly Shuichi was the one to speak up first. 

,,Let me help you clean your face. You look funny."

,,Thank you. But wait."

He raised his eyebrows. She kissed him again. 

He happily accepted the kiss, and once she pulled away, she explained herself.

,,Wouldn't want lipstick on my face again after we clean it, so I thought I'd do it before."

Shuichi chuckled.

,,So you're only gonna kiss me when I have lipstick on? Man, gotta wear it more often then."

,,You should. It makes your lips pop."

,,I'm not sure if that's a good thing for someone like me-"

,,Shut up. You look amazing.

He smiled the most genuine she's ever seen him smile. 

,,Thank you."


	15. aftermath | himiko x korekiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could i request some korekiyo x himiko? i'd be happy with pretty much anything soft and affectionate, but i can offer a more specific prompt if you want!
> 
> sorry if this wasn't long enough  
> i headcanon korekiyo as someone who isn't able for romantic or sexual attraction after what happened, so it was hard, but i really tried to make it cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants a haikyuu x reader book  
> i want one  
> i'll make one watch me

Himiko was trying her best to listen, she really was. But she couldn't focus at all. That wouldn't be unusual, since she was tired and bored all the time. But this was Korekiyo. And she really enjoyed listening to him.

She's noticed, however, that lately she tends to focus on his eyes a lot more than she used to. She didn't pay as much attention to the anthropology things he was showing her. She always had good naps after them, hehe. But when she was focusing on him more, her naps weren't all that great.

After what happened with the show, it was hard for everyone to just live with someone who murdered them. They all kept their memories, which was good because they got to keep their talents, but it wasn't good because they also had to keep the memories of their crimes, deaths and punishments.

Both Angie and Tenko kept their distance from Korekiyo, even after team Danganronpa provided them with a place where they could all live together and go out whenever they want. However, they agreed it was best for them to be isolated, because of the huge fanbase. It wasn't fun to live with your killer, or the person you killed. Himiko was happy that she didn't have to deal with that, at least.

Suprisingly, Tenko was a bit less vocal about it than Angie was. She was slowly growing onto Korekiyo. However, Angie was kind of upset with Himiko for spending so much time with him. That's why her naps weren't very good. She felt like she was constantly betraying her best friend.

Tsumugi even provided them with a therapist, miss Tamaki. It was helpful, some really needed one. Korekiyo really, really needed one.

She suddenly saw a bandaged hand wave in front of her face. She blinked a few times and looked up at him from her position, seated on the counter of the rest room. It startled her a bit, but she didn't knock anything over. She gave him a questioning look.

,,It seemed as if you were zoning out again. So I have decided to gather your attention."

,,Oh. Sorry about that."

,,Does something happen to be on your mind?"

She looked down, then up at him again. He was so tall. Even on a counter, he was quite a bit taller than her. It was intimidating, but also alluring. And weirdly enough, she felt safe around him.

Then she noticed.

,,You look different."

She changed her position on the counter to a different one, where she was tall enough to reach up an cup his cheek, to pull him down a little. She observed his face.

,,You're not wearing your mask anymore."

He felt his cheeks heat up in embarassment. He knew it was a bad idea.

,,I would not mind putting it back, if you-"

,,No. I like it. But something else is different too."

He didn't say anything, but he knew what she was reffering to. She let out a quiet gasp.

,,You're not wearing your lipstick anymore!"

,,Tamaki-sama said it would be best to try and forget. So I thought the first step of the way would be not carrying her with me anymore." 

As he was explaining, she felt her heart warm up. It felt like the only appropriate thing to do in the moment, so she pulled his face down a little bit more and kissed him.

His eyes widened, he wasn't ready for that at all. But he relaxed after a moment, and it felt pretty nice. 

Himiko pulled away, noticing his reaction.

,,I'm sorry if that was a lot. I'm just so proud of you, Kiyo. So I thought I should..."

,,It is okay. I did not mind one bit. It was actually quite alluring."

Her eyes lit up.

,,Really? Can I have another one, then?" 

He kissed her again, this time he enjoyed it even more. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Himiko pulled away again, with a frown on her face. 

He didn't like the sight.

,,What is wrong?"

,,Nothing. I just thought about Angie and Tenko for a second."

,,Ah. I understand."

His words were left hanging in the air, and for a few minutes they just looked at each other in silence.

,,I really like you, Kiyo."

Himiko said it really quiet, but Korekiyo heard. He embraced her in a hug.

,,I like you a lot as well. But I do not want to push you into anything you do not want."

,,I know what I want. But what I want is what others don't want."

He held her close. She nuzzled into his chest.

,,You should do what makes you happy."

He kissed her forehead. She felt a bit more at ease.

,,I know."

She felt sleepy, and she soon did end up falling asleep in his arms. He smiled at this sight and carried her to a more comfortable place.

As she was falling asleep, Himiko felt free. Maybe it was okay if Angie didn't like it. It wasn't Korekiyo's fault, after all. It was team Danganronpa.


	16. tattoos | fuyuhiko x hiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could write a cute and romantic story of Hiyoko x Fuyuhiko. I like this couple very much, but I hardly think anything related to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so soft omg  
> i'm kinda sorta happy with this one👉🏼👈🏼  
> i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> fuyuhiko is maybe a bit ooc but i think it's fine hes a big softie inside

It was really hot outside. So hot that everyone who had even a bit warmer clothing had to change into something more appropriate. Monomi didn't mind helping out. She could do anything when she got her magic stick back, after all.

Hiyoko discarded her kimono, and she was wearing a pretty yellow sundress instead. She had to admit, she felt way lighter like this, and a lot more comfortable.

She didn't need Mahiru to tie anything, either. She really considered wearing stuff like this more often. She felt pretty again, and it was really nice.

She got Mahiru to help her let her hair down, however. She didn't mind. She was always so nice to Hiyoko. Maybe because she saw her as a younger sister. Or simply because she was a girl.

When she was satisfied with how she looked, she decided to go for a walk around the island. She liked to come off as if she didn't like any of them, but she had to admit that Nanami looked really cute in a more summery attire. But she didn't come out to look for Nanami. She wanted to find her boyfriend.

She knew Fuyuhiko wasn't the most social, but after what happened with the simulation, he was closer with the survivors more than with anyone else. She was hoping not to run into Mikan. Or Ibuki. She hasn't talked to either of them after the Future Foundation. It was better this way.

As she was expecting, Fuyuhiko wasn't outside. That meant he was either with Peko, or alone in his cottage. And she wanted to look in his cottage first.

When she knocked on the door, she heard a faint ,,Who?". He seemed annoyed. She hit back at him with ,,Me, dumbass!", and after hearing her voice he let her in. 

She walked in to Fuyuhiko laid down on his floor, all windows wide open and even the air conditioning Kazuichi made turned up to the max setting. She snickered.

,,What's so fuckin' funny?"-he scowled, looking up at her.

She giggled even louder.

,,Why are you on the floor?"

,,It's hot. You look pretty. I like the dress."- he simply said, moving a little.

She smiled and took a seat next to him on the floor.

,,Thank you. I'd compliment you back, but you look all yucky, cooking up like that."

He knew his girlfriend was always like that, so he didn't take offense. He moved again, this time to sit up.

,,Seriously, Fuyu-chan! Why don't you change into something more weather appropriate?"

He didn't reply. He couldn't. He knew she meant no harm when she was a little mean, but he didn't want her to be grossed out because his whole body was tattooed. He was really happy with Hiyoko. And only Peko has seen him like that, out of all his classmates. He didn't want to risk scaring her away.

,,Fuyuhiko?"

He looked at her again. She was still waiting for a reply. He thought how she looked so cute. Her cheeks flushed, hair nice and pretty let down, and her hands settled down in her lap. He wanted to hold her hands.

As if she could read his mind, she moved her hands and grabbed his, rubbing his knuckles in comfort. He appreciated it. He wasn't used to his girlfriend being so kind or affectionate, but he wasn't complaining at all.

,,I just... like being dressed like this. I think it's fashionable."

She snorted at this.

,,Oh please, Fuyu-chan! You know I know better than believing that you of all people would let yourself be uncomfortably hot just because of your fashion choices! I'm not dumb, you know..."

As she said it, she started to unbutton his blazer and loosen his tie. He gave her a weird, confused look. She furrowed her brows.

,,Don't get the wrong idea, silly! You won't change yourself, so I'm doing it for you! It's not like I'm some type of pervert!"

When she finished that sentence she already had both his blazer and tie off, and nicely discarded on his bed, and she has gotten to the third button of his shirt. He snapped back into reality from his dumbfounded, trance-like state and took her wrist.

,,Hiyoko, wait. I'll do it myself."

,,Good. Don't take too long."

She said that and got up to the corner of his room, facing the wall, waiting for him to change. He sighed, got up and made his way to his closet.

He searched for a bit until he found the only short sleeved piece of clothing he owned. It was a basic shirt, with a Hope's Peak Academy logo on it. They sold them at the supermarket, he was sure everyone had one of these.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to get rid of the anxiety that was building up. She won't hate him for it, right? She won't think he's disgusting.

He looked at her again, to make sure she wasn't looking and took his shirt off completely, quickly slipping on the new one. He shook his head at how it was a little big on him, but only one size was available so it wasn't good for particularly short or particularly tall people.

He did the same with his pants, he replaced them with some longer shorts. He took a look at himself, and he hated it. Hiyoko's going to run away now, he was sure of it.

,,Okay, I'm done." - he said quietly, and awkwardly looked through his window.

Hiyoko turned around. She looked at him, and immediately understood what was the problem. She smiled, let out a little ,,Oh..." and walked over to him, grabbing his cheeks with her hands and stroking them gently.

,,That's much better! You look so cute."

His cheeks were now even redder than usual. She was so close. He was probably dreaming, she should pinch his cheeks to wake him up.

,,Y-you think so? I mean, thanks. Yeah, thank you. For not thinking I'm disgusting."

She giggled at him being flustered. She knew Fuyuhiko had a soft side, but this was new.

,,Of course I don't, dummy!"

She planted kisses to both his cheeks, nose and finally his lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit on his bed. She pointed at a particular beginning of a patern on his arm.

,,Tell me about this dragon thingie! It looks so cool. Does it have some kind of special meaning?"

He smiled in relief. His girlfriend didn't think he was disgusting, and he wasn't feeling like he was in an oven anymore. 

He placed a quick kiss to her forehead and chuckled to himself. He would happily tell her all about it. He used to hate the tattoos, but now that Hiyoko liked them, he hated them a little less.

He felt so whipped. But he didn't mind one bit.


	17. the angel and the loner | roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the person from Omegle. I'm not sure if they will ever see this, but if they do, thank you so much for getting me into this ship!! My favorite boy and my highest kin really are hitting different together haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> Ptsd, nightmares
> 
> If you find these triggering, maybe refrain from reading  
> also FLUFFY ANGST

Cold.

That was the only word Gundham had in mind to describe what he was currently feeling. Which was concerning.

Gundham Tanaka was usually a man of many words. Loud, all out, going absolutely ham with everything he did. 

No one knew that it was partly an act, as a way of coping. Except for Komaeda. But Komaeda was his own story.

Gundham could feel the bed move with how hard Nagito was trembling in his arms. It was like this every night, and no matter what he did to soothe him and try not to wake him up, nothing worked. He would always wake up.

Sometimes screaming or with tears streaming down his face, shivering like crazy. Not falling asleep again. No matter how many bedtime stories Gundham told him.

He sighed, his eyelids were heavy. He removed all the covers from himself and tried to tuck in his sleeping boyfriend the best he could without moving too much and waking him up. Maybe the comfort of the blankets would help.

He was tired. But he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep knowing that Nagito might wake up from his nightmare, and be all alone. Nagito would never try to wake Gundham up. He knew way too enough to figure something as obvious as that out.

Nagito moved again, but he was still asleep. Gundham held him closer. He felt like smiling a bit remembering their first shared kiss, back in the killing game. That's the only thing he wanted to remember by it. If it wasn't for that, he would have sure casted a forgetful spell by now.

He could hear the Devas making noise underneath his bed. He couldn't take care of them now. He felt Nagito waking up.

He started to shake even harder, probably terrified of waking up to being tucked into the blankets like that. Gundham just then figured how it was a bad idea to do that. Shaking, tears down his face, muttering the words like poison and spear. He often dreamed about his death. Gundham did too. But he thought executions were less scary. At least in his case.

He let Nagito get into a more comfortable position, before wrapping his arms around him and stroking his hair gently. Whispering nice things into his ear, how there's no poison, or spear. How he's safe, not alone. He loves him, and will protect him from all spears and poisons there are.

"No spear?"- the white haired boy whispered, still scared but feeling better in the comfort of his boyfriend's embrace.

"There is indeed no spear, my darling. It was just a dream, after all. I am here now." - he whispered back to him, still playing with the white locks of Nagito's hair and placing a quick kiss to his forehead. 

They stayed like that for a while. Nagito has calmed down for the most part, but Gundham knew he wasn't asleep yet. He never succeeded to help him fall asleep again after his dreams. And it was something he wanted to do more than anything in the world.

He took Nagito's hands, both his healthy one and the prosthetic.  
Kazuichi and Hinata did a really good job with it. It was almost like a real one.

He didn't expect Nagito to say anything, since he always avoided asking for anything or talking about himself. But he was happy he did, after seeing what the end result of it all was.

"Tana-chan? I'm sorry, I know that as a scum that I am I don't deserve your attention, but-..."

"Not at all, King of the Void. Whatever you may need, I will be happy to accomplish. I do not see you as anything close to a scum."

He held his hands tighter. He hated it when Nagito put himself down like this. He always praised him, because of that. He seemed happier during the day. He liked to see positive results. But the way Nagito was at night always made him doubt the succes.

Nagito smiled at the nickname. Any compliment from Gundham made his heart flutter.

"Can you tell me a story again? I know I don't deserve it, but... Please?"

Gundham felt at ease. He thought Nagito didn't like his stories.

"Of course, my love. Which one would you like to hear tonight? Would you like your favorite one again?"- he said softly. He would tell him any story. He just wanted him to rest. And be happy.

"I was actually hoping you would tell me your favorite, Naka-chan. I don't think you told me that before."

Gundham nodded, and thought for a second. What was his favorite story? After looking at Nagito a bit more, he knew the perfect one. The one his father told him all the time, when he wasn't... Yeah.

It was a story about a oversea lone traveler, and a banished guardian angel. The traveler was alone because he was a monster, and he didn't have anyone. The angel was banished because while helping the humans, he never helped himself, or got help. Which resulted in a selfslaughter attempt. A sin.

The loner and the angel traveled together for a while. The loner helped the angel. He didn't think he was sinful, like all the other angels did. And the angel helped the loner. He wasn't a loner anymore.

By the end of the story, where they've already traveled the whole world together and lived happily ever after, Nagito was already letting out a few soft snores, his head on Gundham's chest and an arm lazily draped around his torso.

Gundham felt so happy, that he almost shed a tear. He looked so peaceful, sleeping nicely after so long. Maybe he just liked the story so much.

As if the Devas could feel what Gundham was feeling, all together they hopped on the bed and snuggled up next to the boys. Not long after, Gundham was asleep too. He had nothing to worry about anymore.

And every night on the island after that one, whenever Nagito had trouble sleeping, Gundham would tell him the story about the angel and the loner. It worked every time, like a charm. Up until a point where he didn't have nightmares anymore.

Gundham didn't feel cold anymore. Nor did he feel useless to his boyfriend.

He loved Nagito so much, and seeing him get better was the warmest feeling in the world.


	18. okay | terumikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it took me more than 2 weeks to write this trash . I'm sorry it's so rushed. I ended up discovering a new trigger ship, heh. This is a trigger ship, that's why I dreaded writing it for so long. The situation is triggering too, but I'll make sure to write better in the future!   
> I am deeply sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open again, so please feel free to leave some. I will not be doing requests that were left while they were closed, sorry. But you can resend them now.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF DEATH, ILLNESS

and on my deathbed, all i see is you.  
my body may be going, but my heart will stay with you.

*

Teruteru didn't feel. He missed the feeling of... feeling anything, really.

He missed the feeling of happiness. The last time he felt it was right after everything ended. Or, more so, when everything began. When this numbness began.

He missed the feeling of anger, as well. He hasn't gotten angry in a long time. Ever since he found out about Komaeda's party plan, he hasn't gotten angry. Not even when they told him what he did to his mom. That was way more than just anger. 

Sometimes, he wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He didn't know if the faint shadow of her figure taking care of him even when everyone else lost hope was just a hallucination, or if it was real. He didn't know if hearing her voice say sweet things to him was real, or it was just in his head. He hoped it was real. He wanted it to be real more than he wanted anything.

*

Mikan didn't listen to Izuru. Not even when when he said that it was only the matter of time before Teruteru has his last breath. She didn't want to believe it, so she forced herself not to. 

She wanted to be brave, like Teruteru. She wanted to be brave and fight along his side until the very end. She was going to fight for her classmate's life, whether or not Izuru thought it was useful. 

That's why, every day, all day, she was by his side, in his hospital room. If there was nothing she could do as a nurse, she would just be there to keep him company. Their other classmates visited too, but not often since it wasn't 100% uncontagious.

Ibuki, as her best friend, was worried about her. Taking care of Teruteru was her main priority. She skipped meals, sleep, only took potty breaks and barely talked to everyone. She's even gotten less clumsy. She's never seen her friend so focused and determined before.

And even though Mikan didn't know Teruteru could sense her presence, since he was half concious most of the time, he could. And as feelles he felt, it gave him some type of tingle. Just a little sight of a feeling to hold on, like a string. And he clutched onto it, as bad as his condition was getting.

*

Ibuki and Peko made her take a break. A one day break, that was supposed to help her, just left her on edge. That's why she was now running to the hospital wing of the Future Foundation, desparate to see her most critical patient.

His condition has gotten worse. So bad he could die any moment. Mikan didn't want to give up. 

That day at work, she didn't talk much. She didn't want to give up but she was tired, sad and losing hope. She decided to tell him today. It may just be her last chance. 

So, as she was sitting at the edge of his hospital bed, already two hours overtime her shift, she didn't tell him about her day as usual. She told him something much more important, even though he was half asleep, and could barely speak.

,,And the t-truth is, Hanamura-kun, that I've loved you always! And I n-never wanted to give up, never! P-please, please forgive me... I'm trying s-s-so hard, but you just keep getting worse and I... I love you so much! I don't know h-how I'll live with myself if you..."

By the time she was done talking, of course she was crying. She thought of herself as a fool. He can't hear, so why? She should have used the time by thinking about a cure. But as much as she thought, she never came up with it. 

What she didn't know was that Teruteru heard. He heard every word but he couldn't get any words to come out. 

She gave him her one final attempt at the cure, made with the help of Seiko. 

She sighed and walked out of the room. Maybe she should take Izuru's advice? This hurt too much.

*

She didn't feel that way two days later when she was rushing to the hospial wing again. 

She was so, so angry at herself. How could she just give up on him? She's the worst, the worst! She'll never forgive herself.

She was expecting to find him dead when she opened the door. Two days without proper care is most likely vital.

What she didn't expect to find when she opened the door was him.... standing up???

She squealed.

,,Hanamura-kun, why are you out of bed? Go back, now, immediately!!!"

She grabed his wrist and pulled him back into bed before he could protest.

,,The cure worked!" he explained.

,,I-it did? It... it did."

Teruteru had to squeeze her hand tight, in order for her to not faint.

It worked... It worked!

Mikan was left speechless. It worked. He wasn't in critical condition anymore! She can properly confess. She can spend time with him, cherish him alive. He's not dead!

Teruteru was alive, that was all that mattered to her in the moment. 

,,Before I thank you for saving my life and all... I love you too, Tsumiki."

He loves her too. It kept ringing in her head. Nothing else mattered. He was okay.


	19. what he wants | saimota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: f slur  
> i can say it.
> 
> I hope this is okay! I don't really ship Kaito with anyone apart from Kokichi, but i did my best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open!

Kaito looked at the message from his parents once again.

"...fuck this." 

He's going to his grandparents again. And he didn't want to come back, ever.

As he was packing his most prized posessions into his galaxy themed backpack, he thought about how stupid it all was. And how disgusting...

"Shuichi Saihara is a bad influence. Your father and I don't want you around him anymore."

Yeah, no.

Shuichi was his favorite person in the world. His best friend, his sidekick. He loved Shuichi, more than anyone. So his parents were not going to take it away from him.

His parents often said that Shuichi was teaching him unholy things. Shuichi is a faggot, and he's turning him into one. Bullshit.

Kaito Momota hated faggots and he would never be one. Or that's what his parents desparately wanted him to think.

Even though he imagined kissing him and holding his hand sometimes, he wasn't gay... He could never. So what if he had romantic feelings for his best friend. He would rather die than be gay. Or, would his parents rather have him die than be gay..?

Shuichi likes boys, obviously, since he likes him but...  
He can't...  
Or can he? 

Kaito Momota, what do you want? He's been asking himself a lot lately, and the answer seemed too simple to be valid. But maybe that's the whole point...

Again, fuck this. He didn't reply to his mother's text. He left the house with his backpack.

Kaito Momota wants to be with Shuichi. So that's what be's going to do. He's going to, right now.

He texted Shuichi instead. How he wants to see him soon. And Shuichi was more than happy about it.

He locked the door, leaving the key, not bothering to tuck it under the doormat, and walked towards the bus station.

*

The bus station was busy. He always took this bus when he went to his grandparents house. Shuichi has texted him back, he was going to wait for him there.

Different from his parents, Kaito's grandparents adored Shuichi. And they had no problem with them being friends, or more.

The bus got there, and he hopped on, staring through the window and thinking about Shuichi's smile and his flushed cheeks whenever Kaito said something dumb. God, he loved him so much. And he decided that he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

He, Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, was in love with Shuichi Saihara. He didn't care if it was gay, or against religion, or if his parents didn't like it. And he was on his way to claim what's his, and has been for a long time.

As he walked into the house, took off his shoes and put his backpack on the floor, he felt excited. His grandparents weren't there, but Shuichi knew where the spare key was, since he spent time there with Kaito so often. Shuichi came out to greet him, and he melted at his smile. Pulled him into a tight hug.

"You seem happy, Kaito. W-what's the occasion?"

He loved his little stutters, when he was nervous or flustered, or all the time really. Adorable, just adorable.

"Oh, nothing. Just missed my sidekick, so I'm happy to see him!"

Shuichi hugged him back, wrapping arms around his neck.

"T-that's all? Are you sure..? You're not usually so eager..."

Kaito smiled. He couldn't believe he was this happy after he just fought with his parents recently. He was usually grumpy afterwards and Shuichi had to comfort him, but now... he felt fine. He convinced himself he did, at least. He's fine, he's fine, he's fine....

"Shuichi, bro... I'm in love with you." 

"W-what? Kaito..." He blushed   
again.

He's not fine.

"Do you not believe me? D-do you not believe me like my parents? Do you want me to be straight, just like they do, huh?! Maybe you're just like them. Maybe you just want to hurt me, like they do. To make me hate myself for being who I am! Is that it, Shuichi? You hate me?!" 

He snapped, and immediately regreted it. Why did it even happen? He thought he was okay. Convincing himself didn't work, then. Of course, since it seemed like something Ouma would do. He never wanted to be like that guy... Of course, of course it sucked!

Just like him.

Seeing the hurt look on Shuichi's face made him hate himself even more in the matter of seconds. Why did he say that? He didn't mean it, any of it. He didn't know what triggered him, but it came out so fast, he wanted to slap himself a milion times.

Shuichi looked like he was about to hide behind his hat even more and cry, but he did something completely different. Shuichi was observant, and he noticed the look on Kaito's face change from angry to damaged. He knew Kaito wasn't angry at him.

He took a step closer and pulled the taller boy into a hug. 

"Y-you poor thing. Come here, did they yell at you again? God, I-i'm so sorry. Hey, hey, it's okay! D-don't cry, I'm here. No, no I'm not mad, I'm not upset. It's okay Kaito, i-it's okay, I'm here..."

Kaito was crying. He felt so bad for saying what he said. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

Shuichi took his hand gently and lead him upstairs, to his bedroom. Kaito liked his bedroom at his grandparents' house way more than in his parents' house. It was bigger, and he was allowed to have posters up. They even got him space themed bed sheets. 

Shuichi sat Kaito down on the bed and sat next to him, wiping his tears and holding him for a while, until he calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what..."

"H-hey, it's okay. No reason to apologize... We can talk. What's on your mind, Kaito?"

"I know how horrible it was of me to pretend I'm straight when I'm clearly not. I don't want to be bros anymore. I want you to be my boyfriend. If you still want to."

"Kaito, it wasn't horrible. I understood. You've been through a lot, it's a touchy subject. You needed time, and if you still need it I don't mind giving you more. I'm not going anywhere, I love you and I'll always be your sidekick. No matter if it's bro or boyfriend." 

"You're so good to me..."

"I try. You deserve it."

He took his hand, rubbing gentle circles into his knuckles to comfort him. It worked.

"I've had my time. I know what I want. Do you still want to, Shuichi? If that's okay to ask, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay. I really do. But I want you to be 100% sure that you're not pressuring yourself into anything." 

"I assure ya, I'm not! I promise. I was pressuring into convincing myself that I'm not in love with you when I was. And I still am."

Shuichi smiled at him gently. Kaito loved it.

"Okay. I-i'm in love with you too. I know it's hard for you, but I'm here."

"I know. You always were." 

They laid on Kaito's bed for a while, just cuddling and enjoying silence and peace. Kaito ignored the angry texts from his parents. He even heard his grandparents come home in one moment. He knew they wouldn't mind, he'll go say hi later.

"Hey, bro?"

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss ya?"

"U-uh... Y-yeah. Yes. Sure, go for it."

He smiled at his flustered boyfriend and pulled him in for a kiss. Shuichi kissed back, his arms still around Kaito. He knew it wasn't going to be easy with Kaito's parents- it never was. But he was going to be there for him, whenever.

Kaito pulled away for air, his heart skipping a beat at Shuichi's flushed cheeks and small smile. It felt right, so right. His parents had no idea how wrong they were about Shuichi.  
He took his hand and interwhined their fingers.

"Bro?"

"Y-yes?"

"I love you. You're the best sidekick I could have ever asked for..."

"T-thank you..! I love you too. A lot."

He didn't think about how bad it's going to be when he has to go back to his parents' house at one point. Shuichi had his mind occupied, and he didn't mind one bit. It's going to be okay.


	20. nosebleed | tsumugi x hifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'd like some Hifumi X Tsumugi fluff please, maybe a scenario where they're both cuddling and watching some anime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were two very similar requests with this pairing so i kinda combined them  
> sorry that its short, no inspiration

"You good there, Fumi?" 

Hifumi was having a nosebleed over a cute anime girl, again. For the seventeenth time tonight.

He didn't respond, so she just went with it. Watching him staring at the screen of her laptop, wide eyed, just because some little bit of fanservice that the people who made the anime decided to stick in.

She sighed, taking another bite of her pocky, and laid her head on his shoulder, continuing to watch too.

"A-all good."

"Okay."

"You need to do this cosplay..."

He got smacked on the head gently with the pocky box, followed by a Tsumugi giggle.


	21. amazing | kirumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii i'm back after a while <3   
> im home now so i can finally go back to this, i missed writing🥺🥺  
> Requests are open again!

Once again, Kirumi found Kaede asleep on the piano, head awkwardly rested against the wood. As soon as she felt Kirumi's hand on her shoulder, she shot up. Of course, it was restless sleep that only lasted minutes.

"I-i'm not asleep!"

She looked terrible. She blushed slightly, because she hated to make her girlfriend see her in this state. But Kirumi wasn't concerned about that. Kaede was always beautiful to her, but the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her face wasn't something she liked to see.

"Akamatsu, I am quite worried about your physical and mental state. I brought you some tea hoping to help you relax before your preformance."

She was sure that no one was near, but she still leaned down to whisper, making sure only Kaede would hear.

"You will do amazing, babygirl."

She pat her head in an affectionate manner. Kaede melted.

"I'm fine! Just nervous, I guess... What if I make a mistake? Embarass myself... Everyone will laugh at me forever!"

"You are aware that it is not going to happen. You are an amazing pianist."

Kaede smiled and drank the tea Kirumi brought. It was perfect, as always.

"Now, please get some rest."

Kirumi picked her up with ease, and Kaede, who was used to this, happily sighed and rested her head against Kirumi's shoulder. Kirumi carried her to bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips before getting ready for bed herself.

She laid next to Kaede and wrapped arms around her, whispering sweet things into her ear and stroking her hair.

"You are going to do amazing."

And as Kirumi said, Kaede did amazing in the morning.


	22. petnames|oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets hurt and Rantaro is there for him🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of needles and stitching  
> rantaro is a year above everyone else because he already had a killing game  
> non despair!au 
> 
> requests are still open, friends

Rantaro rushed into the classroom full of his underclassmen, feeling cold sweat from pure fear. Saihara has texted him that Kokichi got hurt, and his immediate reaction was to leave class and go help his boyfriend.

The sight he saw was quite less horrific than his fear and worry had him imagine. Kokichi was sat on a desk, arms being held back by Kiibo, and Kirumi in front of him as she tried to patch up a bleeding wound on his forehead. Rantaro's eyes softened at the sight. He wondered how the dumbass got the injury now, and he was hoping that it wasn't too serious or painful. His underclassmen were adorable.

He walked over to the desk, nodding at Saihara as a greeting.

"Kokichi?"

His boyfriend turned his head to look at him, again moving from the still position Kirumi has placed him in. Rantaro gave her an apologetic look. Kokichi finally freed himself from Kiibo and he jumped into his boyfriend's arms, starting to fake sob.

"T-t-they a-are ruthless! H-holding me like that, s-s-so I c-can't even move! WAAAAAH! RESCUE ME A-AMAMI-CHAN!"

Rantaro chuckled and stroked his hair gently. It was obvious to everyone that the childish behaviour was a lie. However, looking at the wound now that he was close to him, he could see that it was quite deep, and it needed stitching. 

No one knew, but Kokichi was absolutely terrified of needles. Well, Rantaro did know, but not Kokichi's classmates. An obvious answer would be that he was being difficult and resisting Kirumi just out of spite, or for "shits and giggles", how the supreme leader often said. But maybe it had more to it. Maybe he knew that he needed stitching. Saihara probably knew something was up, too. And that's why he called Rantaro. Otherwise, taking Kokichi to the infirmary would be enough.

"What happened? How did you get this?" 

He was hoping that Kaito didn't hit him again for having a big mouth. Sure, Kokichi had his moments. A lot of them, and he was really annoying at times. He didn't deserve being beat up, though. Rantaro would never forgive Kaito for that.

"Himiko's magic."

"Kokichi."

"Nishishiii! Let me have some fun, jeez! I fell asleep in that stuuuupid, super boring Physics class. And hit my head at the edge of this dumb desk!" 

As he said that, he jumped from Rantaro's arms, and kicked the desk, ignoring the dizziness that it caused. Some students flinched slightly at the loud noise, including Kiibo.

"He refuses to allow us to help him, or even take him to the nurse. So Saihara-kun thought it was vital to alert you, Amami-kun."

"It's okay, Kiibo. I know he can be trouble sometimes... I'll see what I can do."

"Hey! You don't really think I'm trouble, beloved! You love me!"

Rantaro ruffled his hair gently, being careful to not hurt him.

"Let's go talk alone for a bit, okay?"

"What? You gonna sell me to the police for all the crimes I've committed? You so crazy baby!"

He chuckled and lead his boyfriend out of the classroom, sat on a bench in the hallway and sat him in his lap. The five minute break has ended, so the hallway was pretty empty.

"So? Care to say what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why won't you let them help you?"

"Because they're all pests, not worth for me to even step on."

"Kichi."

"Taro-chan, I feel a little..." 

Dizzy. Not a little, extremely, painfully dizzy. Rantaro would have thought that it was another lie to change the subject, but as soon as he saw his boyfriend's face, that has gone even paler than usual, he knew he wasn't playing games.

"Hey, hey, hey... don't faint on me baby, come on. Look at me, focus on me. There you go, baby boy... you're doing so good. Look at me love, there you go..."

The worry made him use so many cute nicknames, he didn't even realize. He quickly took his water bottle from his bag and splashed Kokichi's face with it a little, helping him to remain concious. When the boy felt a little bit better, he clung to his boyfriend's shirt tightly.

"There you go, you're okay. Look at me, baby. That's my boy, doing so good... I love you so much. Stay with me, sweetheart. Work with me."

When talking to his boyfriend, Rantaro used petnames every so often. He never used them this much, though, so he never noticed the impact they had on the younger boy. However, he noticed now. How his cheeks flushed deeper, his eyes teared up and he bit his lip slightly, looking to the side.

He chuckled quietly. It was adorable. He'll tease him about it later, he needs help now.

"We're going to the infirmary now.  
No buts."

He got up, ready to carry him there, but he felt Kokichi squeeze his shoulder.

"Wait-"

"I know you're scared, baby. But I'll be there. You need help."

"I'm totes not scared! Ultimate supreme leaders don't get scared of anything!"

"Then I guess I don't have to hold your hand when the nurse treats you."

He really wanted his hand held.

"Nope! I don't need you, beloved. I'm not scared at all."

"Whatever you say, love. Now, cmon."

And with that, he carried him to the infirmary.

As soon as they got there, the nurse took one look at Kokichi, pushed him into a seat and started to clean the wound, not being gentle at all. Kokichi didn't want to show that he was lying, but it was obvious to Rantaro that he was getting more and more nervous as the stitching was getting closer.

When it was finally time for it, Rantaro asked him once again if he needed to hold his hand. With slight, barely visible tears and terror in his eyes, the boy said no.

Then he saw the needle, and almost fainted on the spot.

Despite his protests, Rantaro took his hand.

"Squeeze as tight as you need to, baby. And focus on me. I'm here, you're not alone."

Kokichi listened. He focused on Rantaro's voice, on his eyes, and how beautiful his voice sounded when he whispered pet names in his ear. Rantaro knew how much Kokichi liked that, as much as he denied it. So he wasn't going to stop. 

When a tear rolled down his boyfriend's forehead, he wiped it away with his thumb, making sure not to disturb the nurse. She didn't even notice, she was too focused on her work.

When she finished, Kokichi was really happy that it was over. Holding Rantaro's hand still, he rushed him out of the infirmary, being incredibly happy to get out of there. Once they were in the hallway, Rantaro took his phone out to text Shuichi.

"You're wasting your time, dummy. We need to go back to class."

"What class? You're not going to class, I'm taking you home. I just thought I'd let Saihara know."

"What do you mean taking me home? Why? I feel fine..."

Kokichi was the type of person to fake being sick in order to not go to school. But if he leaves now, everyone will think he's weak.

"Your homeroom teacher knows already, you have a pass. So come on."

With an unhappy scowl, he followed Rantaro out.

Kokichi's parents weren't back from work yet, and neither were Rantaro's. So he took Kokichi to his own house instead, wanting to be sure to take care of him. He really didn't want to worry about Kokichi's abusive parents now, that he hated more than anyone in the world. He didn't want to risk them coming home early and doing something bad to him.

He let him into his house and to his bedroom, then laid him down on his bed.

"I'm not a sick baby, Taro-chan. I'm fine. I don't need to lay in bed."

"You've had to hit your head pretty hard to get such a wound. And you lost quite a bit of blood."  
He sat on the bed next to where his boyfriend was laying and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"Rest for now, baby. You're my baby, and you're definitely getting the rest you need. Everything else can wait."

He stroked his hair gently, hoping it would distract him from complaining, and it worked.

"Taro-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course, babe. Cmere."

Kokichi moved a little to give Rantaro more space, and his boyfriend crawled into the bed, next to him. He craddled the smaller boy and continued to stroke his hair, at which he let out quiet purrs. Rantaro chuckled quietly in adoration.

"S-shut up! Don't tell anyone about this..."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because. I have a reputation to keep up. I'm pure evil."

"You're soft."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Go to sleep, dork. I'm not telling anyone."

Kokichi nuzzled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. And even though he woke up really dizzy, he felt super lucky to have such a caring boyfriend.


	23. puddin | shirosai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Au of Dv3 where Shuichi was really the mastermind, and that he orchestrated the entire killing game, up until the very end. Tsumugi was still a traitor, as she's his girlfriend who agreed to take the fall should things go haywire, everything she said about fiction and the 53rd season of danganronpa she just pulled outta her ass to make it convincing.
> 
> I wanna see a scene with these two having like a Joker/Harley Quinn dynamic, likely set after the first trial.
> 
> ~  
> i'm sorry it took me over a month to write this, i hope you still see it  
> i was unmotivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh warning for slightly suggestive content?? nothing sexual but like neck biting and hair tugs i guess  
> also i made tsumugi slightly yandere??? im sorry if ur not into that lmao but i thought it fits well

Shuichi sat at the edge of the balcony no one knew that his dorm room even had. No one else's did. No student of the academy should be getting special treatment, but Shuichi wasn't a regular student. And neither was she.

He thought of her as his legs dangled over the edge. She scared him so much, but that made him even more attracted to her. She drove him crazy even when she didn't make a mistake, and she often got him close to dropping his act in front of others. He wasn't sure if it was good crazy or bad crazy, but despite all of that, he loved her. He wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her.

He felt a hand on hie shoulder and he immediately knew who it was. He's gotten to know every inch of her body over the years.

"Sai-kun, the job is done." 

She said as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He flinched.

"S-shirogane-san, y-you scared me..."

She grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

"Drop the act, baby boy."

He swallowed. Then sighed, rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist, forcing her into his lap. He held onto her hips tightly. If he let go, she'd be falling meters down. She knew that, and she loved it.

"Did you set up the motives?"

She nodded.

"Sure did, babe! I'm bettin' it's gonna be Iruma this time. It's getting me all excited!"

"G-good girl. Why does Miu killing make you so happy..?"

She purred into his ear at the praise, then bit on his lobe gently before responding.

"Because she's trying to steal you from me. And you're mine only."

He squeezed her hip. The possessiveness made him anxious. She giggled. Exactly what she wanted.

"Y-you know I don't like when-"

She bit down on his neck unusually hard. He let out a suprised sound.

"And I don't like when that horny blond bimbo is all over my property, so-"

This time he was the one to cut her off by tugging her away from his neck by her hair harshly. Her glasses fell off, down off the balcony. She didn't seem too pressed about it.

"I'm the one in charge of you, Tsu, not the other way around. I could kill you off in a second, just like everyone else. It's my game. Understood?"

She laughed excitedly. She scared him, she scared him so much. But he wanted this game. He needed it.

She kissed him hungrily and he kissed back. He was incredibly scared, but even more attracted to her.

It lasted long into the night. He convinced himself he wanted it.

However, when he saw Kokichi's dead body and Miu's punishment soon after, he couldn't lie to himself when he felt the pain in his chest. Stronger both than the fear and thrill that Tsumugi made him feel.


	24. i will protect her | tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makes this as fluffy as possible because im soft cutely

Toko just couldn't understand.

She's been wondering for a while, what's gotten into her? She's never been the one to lash out at kids, not even Syo fronted. But lately, when Kotoko would make fun of Komaru, or when Nagisa would angrily tell her to get out when he's studying while she just wants to bring him his dinner, or when Masaru pulled her to jump on his bed together, Toko got angry. Angry at kids.

It made no sense. She even got angry at master Togami for refering to Komaru as a pest and an ordinary street rat. She thought that she could never get upset with master Togami, but ever since she's met Komaru, she's started to... lose interest? She was very confused. She was sure that her and master Togami were meant to be! But lately, she really wished that she's never met him... even after he's saved her life.

The only person she's ever genuinely wanted to protect was him. Well, up until now. He was the only person she would go soft for, but seeing Komaru like this, trying to help Jataro, Masaru and Kotoko to make cookies for Nagisa hoping that it would get him to get out of his room and take a break, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She liked how she looked covered in flour, a little bit of frosting staining her cheek, giggling at something silly that Jataro said.

"Toko! Come see how I decorated my cookie!" 

Her voice sounded happy and excited. She walked over to Komaru and the kids. The cookie was indeed pretty, she made a Christmas tree with frosting. 

"I-it's okay I guess..."

It was enough for Komaru to flash a toothy grin, and Toko blushed. Maybe accepting that you like girls isn't so scary.

"I made one for you too."

She showed her another Christmas tree, but not as colorful as the previous one, but with more gothic colors. She was about to say something when she heard Masaru snicker, and the next thing she knew, she was also completely covered in flour.

Suprisingly, she didn't get angry. She grabbed a handful of whatever powder she found on the table and started chasing him. Komaru was giggling happily and that was all that's important.

She smiled as she watche Toko. She couldn't wait for her to realize.


End file.
